The Secret School
by nukerjsr
Summary: When tracking a plant given by a mysterious teen and stolen back, the girls stumble upon hidden school for warrior mages. Updated. Be prepared for Saga 2!
1. Plants and People

Hey, all. New story from Nukerjsr. I think this might be a bit of a first for I just hope you all will enjoy it.

Also, this show has a lot of romance in it. There are four main couples, but there will be two couples with OCs.

Anyway here is the disclaimer. I do not own the Winx Club or any of it's characters. I do however own the four OCs introduced in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 1: Plants and People

"All right class, be sure to study for the test tomorrow. Remember, we are doing a full body transformation study over all your basics. Good bye!" said the professor. A bell went off and everyone left. Five girls gathered together and walked down the hallway.

"Guys, I'm not sure am I going to do great on this test. I've had shape shifting problems from day one." said one of the girls. She had fiery, red hair and blue eyes. She wore a blueish-green shirt with yellow on the sleeves and pair of pants of the same color with stars on the end.

"I don't thing changing your appearance is hard, metamorphosis is the hard part." said another girl. She had incredibly long blonde hair with a few strings of hair going downward in different directions. She was wearing a hand tied green shirt and an orange skirt.

"All types of shape shifting are easy once you get the hang of it." a soft voice said. This girl had long brownish-blonde hair and two blonde highlights. She wore a puffy yellow shirt and a pink skirt with red blotches on it. "Am I right Musa? Musa?" She tugged on the shoulder of a girl next to her.

She was wearing a red shirt with only one shoulder strap on the right and a pair of blue jeans. She also had blueish-black hair with two large pieces of hair pointing at the side. She was listening to some music on a pair of blue headphones. Feeling the tug, she turned off her headphones and put them off. "My bad, Flora. Yeah, metamorphing is pretty easy."

"Well I am still having problems." the red head admitted.

"Don't worry about that." a British accent said. The girls looked over at the last of the five girls. This one had pink hair that leaned to the right. She was wearing a shirt that was purple on top and green on the bottom. She was also wearing purple pants with a thin green stripes on the side. "I looked up things to help in shape shifting on the Witch Wide Web. It turns out that a special plant grows by Alfea called the Camo. This special plant can be used in a potion to change into anyone or anything for twenty-four hours."

"Wow, thanks Techna!" The redhead shouted.

"No problem Bloom. We do have a bit of a problem, the Camo is invisible to the naked eye during the daytime so we would have to get it during the night."

"I guess we can do that."

A few hours later...The girls are in there dormitory during the night.

"Okay, girls I think we are ready to go. said Bloom. The girls walked up to a window to there dormitory. "I think I might practice a spell I have been studying. Passus throughus!" She shouted. The girls then suddenly seemed to go straight through the walls and the landed on the ground with no problem at all.

"Sweet job, Bloom!" Complemented Musa. The fairies walked north from the dorm to the forest. Musa stopped and but her arm out. The girls looked around and saw many teachers and older students blocking off the exits. "This is weird. Why do we have a security and why is it so tight?"

"I don't know. Alfea's official website mentioned nothing of this." Techna confirmed. "Don't you have an invisibility spell?"

"I do! The musical faerie put her arm in the air. "Shada Invisarada." The Winx girls were engulfed by an odd wind. The air seemed to wave and the girls were literally out of sight. "This spell only lasts for a few minutes so we gotta jet!" The girls ran quickly to one of the gates passing a few other people. They hit the forest and stopped.

"Since it is night we are going to need a light source." The computer fairy said. She snapped her fingers. "Digiluminator." A small blink of light appeared before each girl like an angler fish. The girls begin to search for that plant.

"Eeewww!" Stella screamed. "I got my new open-toed shoes dirty after I just cleaned them! Can't we go get this plant at the mall?"

"Stella, sometimes the mall doesn't have all the answers." Flora stated. The girls continued to search. Something twinkled off of Flora's eye and she looked toward it. It was a small piece of moss. The moonlight gleamed of it that making it a shiny white. The nature fairy walked toward the plant and reached for it. But something felt different, she didn't feel the plant but a hard type of skin . She looked up and saw a guy.

The man was wearing an interesting piece of armor. The sleeves were black with brown straps and orange on the shoulders. The collar was really thick and had studs in it. The chest and bottom part was checkered orange and white. His feet were supported by a pair of steel graves that also shimmered in the moonlight. The skin Flora felt were covered by a leather and blue in the middle. He was also wearing two stell pieces on each knee with holes through them. He looked up also to see what he was touching.

"Oh...sorry. Didn't expect one of you here." the boy said shyly.

"What do you mean, one of us?"

"A fairy...I do not know much about them."

"How? You should be close to Alfea."

"I am sorta am. Just not in Red Fountain..." The kid blinked. "I think I might of said too much. Anyway, what do you need this plant for?"

"One of my friends needs this for a test."

"Ah...take the plant then. You need it more than me."

"Well acutally...I think I can solve both are problems." The fairy pulled out a small glass bottle with a light blue liquid in it. It was surrounded by leaves. She pulled out a dropper with some of the liquid and used it on the plant. The Camo seemed to grow a clone right next to it.

"What was that?"

"It's my Vegal Cloner. I invented it." The boy took the clone.

"Thanks for the help. I want to know...what is your name?"

"My name's is Flora."

"Call me Spectus, Flora." A bell chimed. "Listen I have to go. I hope I see you again." Spectus ran off and seemed to disappear without a trance. But Flora did seem to hear him say 'Phase'.

The mysterious male appeared in a crowd of other boys. A man seemed to walk up to a podium. He had long blonde hair, a white and blue suit and a red cape.

"Okay, has anyone collected the Camo plant?" The man asked.

"I have!" Shouted Spectus. He climbed up to the podium and showed the plant to the man.

"Congratulations, Spectus! You we the famed sword 'The Sieger'! Another man walked by holding a very large sword. It was made out of pure gold and had a beautiful finish. It's hilt was curved at the top and had a large spherical ruby lodged in the bottom. The blade seemed to carved into the shape of a curved single flame and was four feet tall. Last but not least it had a hole in the middle. Spectus grunted and lifted the sword triumphantly. The others cheered. "You also win a fight against me!" The man took off his cape and flexed his biceps.

"Very funny, principal Troja. Very funny." Spectus smirked as he walked into a mountain. Everyone then followed.

"It wasn't a joke..." The official said under his breath.

The teen with his newly powerful sword walked into his dorm. "Hey guys! I won the challenge!" he said with pride.

"Congrats Spectus." A kid said walking toward him. He had short brown hair and had a long leather cape around his neck going to his knees. He wore a blue doublet with medium sleeves and was black in the middle. It was bordered brown and had studs on it. It also had to metal parts on the shoulder. He wore skin tight black pants each leg with three showing compartments. Each had a knife except for two which had a drill covered in spikes with leather so it could be attached by the hand.

"Thanks Seth." Spectus said to his roommate. Another person scoffed. The two people turned there heads to another person in the room. He had blueish-silver hair pointing up and backward and a sign of a fiery ball on his forehead. He was wearing a cloak in shades of black, olive green, and brown and had white baggy pants. He was sitting in a curled up style holding a large staff. The icon on top of the staff was like a frame made of curved bone a cloth with a red circle in the middle.

"Just another worthless fighting item for you to hang or your wall."

"No one asked you how you felt about this Astra." Spectus retorted. He was about to hang it on his wall but a voice then appeared.

"Spectus, we need to discuss about something. Please come to my office." The teen with his new weapon sighed and walked out.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this! Please review. I hope this and few other stories pop up and will make it's own section of the Winx Club.


	2. Robbing Recovery

Sup, all. I'm glad this fic was able to get off so nicely. And thanks RuneSpirit for that tip.

I will introduce one new character in this chapter. Astra's pet, Carby. Now, Carby is kinda like 'Carbuncle' from Final Fantasy IX and XI. (Hence the name) I will alter him around a bit so I do not totally rip him off.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Winx Club or any of it's characters. I do own Spectus, Seth, Astra, Troja and sorta own Carby.

Also small note, I don't know where Musa's room is or which room with the large window connects to the ledge so work with me.

* * *

Chapter 2: Robbing Recovery. 

Spectus dropped his weapon. He opened his door and closed it instantly. The fighter climbed the many floors of the mountain. He opened the door to his overzealous principal.

"Spectus we have to talk."

"Listen, sorry I didn't want to fight you."

"No, no no. This is different. It involves your prize."

"Yeah, so?"

"The Camo we found...was a clone. That somehow you didn't get the actual plant but something or someone had a clone and gave it to you. We cannot except cheaters in Aspus Mountain!"

"I didn't cheat!"

"Then how did you get that clone?!"

Spectus opened his mouth but nothing came out. He closed it and thought. Should he tell the principal the girl he saw? Should he tell him that he almost told the secret to her? Something bad could happen from him telling him that. Spectus stopped his silence

"Listen, the point is that I had the plant and that it was a clone. Why is it so bad?"

"Well, since you seem to have cheated but didn't the Camo was still a clone. It doesn't count. We need the 'Sieger' back."

"No way! That's an awesome sword! Besides, no one has won the contest in years."

"But...you didn't get the **real **plant. Listen, Spectus. I like you and you are a good kid. But rules are rules. You need the real Camo. Look, I'll cut you a deal. If you can find the Camo before daybreak you can keep the sword."

"Thank you, sir."

Spectus then walked out of the man's office. He sighed and walked back to his dorm.

"So what happened? Did Troja chew you out?" Seth asked.

"Yeah. Unfortunately the plant I got was a clone." Spectus lied. "What am I to do know?"

"Simple. Get a new one."

"You know they're aren't any other freaking Camo in the forest."

"Wait...you said you got a clone. How is that possible?"

"Someone gave it to you, didn't they?"

"Umm...umm...yes. I mean no!"

"Oh, Spectus. You are too easy. Who gave it to you?"

"Someone...let's just say that." .

"My guess a girl. We don't really make potions." Astra said. Spectus stammered. Astra stood and glared at his roommate. He pointed his finger in anger. "You know we can't interfere with women. It's against are school's policy."

"Is it my fault fate choose me and this chick as guinea pigs?! Okay! I level with you. Yes me and a girl found the plant at the same time. She needed it more than me. I gave it to her but she had a cloning device and made a clone for me."

"You better not of given her any information."

"I only told her my name."

"Dude, you should of just taken the plant from her, wanged her on the head and maybe...checked her out." Seth suggested.

"It was a fairy. She seemed great and caring. Maybe I would of done that to a witch, but there is a huge gap between the two." Spectus then held his head. "Oh, what am I going to do? I want to keep that sword badly!"

"Just take the thing back. Use the cloner she had to make a clone of the plant and take it." Spectus blinked.

"That's a great idea."

Seth shrugged. "Just thinking like the thief I am."

"Okay. Now let's go."

"Why do I have to come?"

"Because you have the spells I need to break into Alfea. And the dorms might have expensive stuff worth stealing!"

"Good point." The guys opened the door were about to leave. Seth felt a slight tug on his cape and turned around. He saw a small little fox-squirrel hybrid. It was sorrel colored and glowed in a dim red aura. It had one large bushy tail and two small pointed ears. A topaz shaped into the size of a small fireball just like Astra's was embedded in his forehead. He was gnawing on the back of the cape.

"Aww...Carby wants to come along. Should we take him?"

"Take him with ya. His aura can work as a light source with out being to bright." Astra wisely informed.

"Thanks Astra." Spectus said. The guys walked out. "I never thought I would say thanks to him. Spectus thought. The two fighters walked out of their floor and went to the forest. They went Northeast to Alfea. A few minutes later...they were outside the school.

"Seth, check to see where the Camo is." Seth nodded and started to blink. One of his eyes spun and the back had a small camera in it. A small screen appeared on the eye and a small white target blinked.

"The plant is over there." The thief pointed to large window. "Carby, get on my back." The animal did just so. The boys flexed there legs and started to run. The Jumped up at least fifteen feet and landed on a ledge with a large window.

"Man...those 'Know Your Battlefield' lessons really help you muscles." Spectus said. "Okay dude...hold my hand." Seth did so.

"Phase!" Spectus said. The trio turned invisible and walked through the window. They entered a large room. There was a purple desk, short bookcase and drawer. The room seemed messy with books, cds, and random trash spread through out the room. The boys spotted red hair even in the night. Bloom was sleeping in her bed with little animal. The animal looked like a mix between a rabbit and a small kid. It was navy colored and white with a small little cottontail. It had large ears and snored loudly. "Hey dude, use that one spell to make us invisible. My phasing ability doesn't last long."

Seth lifted his hand. "Shada Invisarada." The guys turned invisible like the girls did awhile ago. "Why do you need us to do that?"

"What if more pets live here?"

"Okay." The boys searched around the room with while Carby followed. "This girl's got nothing. Let's try the next room." The guys opened the door and found a new room. The room was a mix of peach and pink with a flight of stairs holding clothes. Next to the stairs was desk holding a lot make up accessories and small bookshelf above it. A beautiful light blue tarp covered covered a circular bed almost completely surrounded by candles. Stella was also sleeping soundly. The guys looked in awe at who was there and walked up.

"Oh my...that the princess of Solaria." Spectus said.

"Didn't you live on Solaria?"

"No...I lived on it's moon. I think she has a ring that works as a powerful staff, check to see if you can take it." Seth's eye moved around and checked again.

"No luck...she is wearing it. Taking it would be to risking. The Camo isn't here either. Let's try the next room." Opening the door looking like a motherboard, the guys found a new room. It was colored in many shades of blue and green. There was a small bed with the sleeping digital fairy. It was surrounded by many things like a small desk, a large computer and a closet that holds clothes. There was also a strange figure in the middle that seemed like a large pair of sunglasses holder. Seth looked in amazement at all the the hi-tech stuff to steal. He looked at everything till something caught his eye. He made an interesting face at the sleeping Techna.

"Whoa...this chick is partly android."

"An android fairy? That's a new one. I don't think she has anything." Carby then walked around the room. His curiosity peeked and he climbed onto the desk and looked at a large rectangular item.

"Carby, don't knock anything over. Ooh..." Seth looked at the item next to the computer. "This printer will make me some nice cash." He took the printer and unhooked the cable.

Spectus, knowing the plant was not in here. Check the next room. This was also in shades of blue and green. It was filled with tons of musical items. It had lots of cds and musical instruments. A few lamps also were spread throughout the room. Spectus looked at the magic music maker sleeping in a piano bed.

"Man...how many princesses live in Alfea?" Spectus mumbled to himself. He then looked over and saw something very nice to take. He saw this pink and blue guitar between two big stacks of cds. The fighter lifted it up and walked out the room. Seth starred at the stolen possession.

"Where'd you get that?"

"Next room over. Princess Musa lives here too. Where'd you get the nice printer?"

"Carby found it. These items will make a nice bundle."

"Yeah, but still no Camo. And the Sieger is already made of pure gold. Hey dude, turn on your eye's tracking system." Seth's eye spun again but a camera with a small antenna was jutting out of it. The group followed the thief back to Bloom's room. They looked over to a large part of a tree sticking out from the side. "You think we would of noticed it."

They opened the door and saw the last room. It had shapes of purple on the walls and many, many plants surrounding it. The was a purple desk, armorer, drawers, and bookshelves would around the green bed. There was also a large window that shot moonlight onto the plants. One of them was shining. It was the Camo. Seth went over to grab it but Spectus was looking at something else.

"It's her...the girl I met." Spectus said under his breath.

"It is?"

"Uh...no."

"Dude, I have pointy ears. My heightened hearing can tell these things." Seth pointed at his said ears. Seth looked over at the woman. "So this is the women you've met. I'd have to say out of all the girls I have seen here this one if the prettiest. You talked to the winner, champ."

Spectus blushed. "Well...looking at this area, the Camo should be here. Is it?"

"Yeah...I got it. I also got this." Seth showed off an odd flower. It was lavender and purple flower in a short vase.

"You can't take that."

"What is wrong taking the Cheerful Gladiolus?"

"You cannot take a living thing."

"But it's worth thousands."

"She has a cloner let's just use it."

"Fine." Spectus grabbed the potion on the desk. He used the cloner on both plants a clone was made of each. They put the fake Camo and the real Gladiolus on the desk and walked away.

A few minutes, later back at Aspus Mountain...

"This is real deal! You can keep the sword!" Troja said to the students.

"Awesome." Spectus and Seth walked out and back to there dorms. Carby jumped and nuzzled next to Astra. Seth and Spectus went to there rooms. Spectus hung his weapon next to extra weapons. He then laid on his bed and thought.

"Today was quite sweet. But I got to know. What was with that one girl I saw? I might sneak over and find out some more about her someday." Spectus took of most of his armor and went to bed.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this. Please Review! 


	3. Exploit

Here you all go!

Thank you RuneSpirit for all the advertising of my fic...again.

Now this chapter will explain alot of the details. I just wanted Spectus and everything else to stay a little more mysterious so he could seem interesting. PS, all quirks will be revealed too.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Winx Club or it's Character's. I do own the five OCs, and a new one introduced in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: Exploit

"Ah!!!!!!!" Echoed the hallways. Everyone woke up from there slumber. Four of the girls rushed into the room full of musical items. "Someone took my guitar! This is so uncool!"

"I didn't know you like guitar." Stella said.

"I like all music...I just enjoy using turntables more. And that guitar was a present from my dad from one of his tours." the music fairy said sulking.

"I wonder who took it. Was it a witch?" Flora questioned.

"I can check my cameras." Techna confirmed. Everyone went back into the technological room. Techna pressed a button on two blue rectangular items hanging by her roof. Her Monitor then switched on and showed footage of last night. No one was seen except an odd aura. The door to Musa's room opened and moments later her guitar was floating.

"Where'd you get that?"

"Next room over. Princess Musa lives here too. Where'd you get the nice printer?"

"Carby found it. These items will make a nice bundle." Techna realized what the voice said and looked. Her printer was also gone. She growled angrily and turned off her monitor.

"We must find these bandits!"

"Hey guys, look at this." Bloom pointed out. There seems to be some magic residue and water on the carpet." The girls looked at a small set of footprints. It seemed to tracked all the way to Bloom's room and the window. The footprints also seemed to sidetracked to Flora's room.

"Oh no! The got into my room too! The plants!" Flora rushed into her room. Oddly, nothing was touched, damaged, or stolen. "This is strange, the gladiolus or camo wasn't stolen."

"Maybe we should just follow the footsteps." The digital fairy suggested. Everyone went from there dorms to outside of Alfea. The footsteps seemed to be go down from the large window and go into the forest. Still tracking the footsteps the girls see a large rocky mountain, but small enough to be covered by the large trees. A few guys were on top of the mountain and free-falling. One teen stepped up to an edge and pointed his arms to the side.

He was wearing rust colored armor on his shoulder and had a strong black metal on his chest. Some small bones held strips of the rust colored armor covered his waist to his thighs. He was wearing a dark purple and black helmet with leather strapped to his chin and small vivid purple dragon wings going to the side. He was wearing black pants to his knees which linked to blood colored knee pieces. He was wearing a large halberd bordered in gold and colored crimson to back. He jumped off the mountain and stared at the ground. His concentration was was rock hard as he did a flip in the air. He impacted the ground with his feet and one of his hand. He saw the girls and looked up.

"Guys! We got intruders!"

"Really?" The teacher asked. He looked around and saw the Winx Club. "Oh crap! Vern is right! We must Flee!" Everyone on top of the mountain ran away. Vern lifted his halberd and shoved it into the mountain. Vern jumped on the Halberd and used it as a springboard to get to the top of the mountain. The girls walked closer to the mountain and noticed there was no door. They checked around for secret entrance. Techna pressed a panel, a door slid up and they walked inside.

The fairies follow the interesting area from Astra's pet's footprints. The walls were rocky and strong. The floor wasn't very tidy. It was just a green carpet covering the stone hallway and steps with dust and pieces of rock on the floor. The footsteps stopped at a black and green colored door. They opened it and saw the silver-haired fighter still on his bed. He opened his eyes and shot a glare at the girls. He stood up and knocked on his roommate's doors.

"Seth. Spectus. We have some intruders." Astra informed. The guys shot up from there beds and slips on some clothes. Seth rushed in holding a big bow and arrow set. It was a composite bow that was purple on the end and white in the middle. A large red string held the bow together and silver arrow sat on it pointing at Stella's temple.

Spectus knocked down his door and rushed in holding large weapon. It was a black pole with silver at the top. It was a large pointed scythe with an adamant blade at the top. Spectus had it raised over his head. He stared at all the girls angry but then stopped and dropped his weapon.

"That's her..." Spectus said under his breath. The scythe fell to the ground and a red flash moved about.

"Idiot." Astra angrily spoke. "You hit Carby in the tail." the little animal scurried around the room. He hid behind the fire fairy.

"Aww...he's cute." Bloom said. She picked up Carby and stroked his back. Carby smiled and nuzzled himself against Bloom.

"Carby, no being nice to the enemy." Carby looked down and walked back over to Astra.

"These girls don't look like they want a fight."

"But we want an explanation!" Musa shouted.

"We're sorry for whatever we did, ladies." Seth confirmed. "We just needed the Camo." The girls blinked

"But...I gave you a Camo." Flora said. The girls gasped. Spectus sighed.

"You did, but they knew it was a clone. So I took the real one."

"But why did you steal the other stuff?" Techna asked.

"Because I went with him and I am a klepto." Seth funnily reassured. The girls were not amused. Spectus went into Seth's room and pulled out the guitar and printer. Musa and Techna instantly jumped at their items and held them tightly. "So...now that you've discovered our school...want a tour?"

"Absolutely. Just I would feel a little more comfortable if you kept that bow and arrow away." Stella said. Seth looked at his hands. They were still holding his weapon and he put them away nervously. Spectus walked up to the girls and spoke.

"Okay. Anyway, let me explain. This place as most people know is Aspus Mountain. But technically inside is a school. This is the Aspus School for Survival and Battle. We are very, very different from those Red Fountain Guys. But we we're them once."

"How?" Bloom asked.

"Everyone must start one year at Red Fountain before coming here. If you have a natural talent, incredible magical ability, or a special item you may attend."

"So, what are they?"

"Well...first I should introduce everyone. That over there is Seth. And he has a mechanical eye." Seth waved. Musa gasped.

"Wait, wait, wait. Seth? Thee Seth?!" The thief nodded. "Oh my...no duh I lost my guitar."

"How?" Stella asked.

"Seth is also know as the 'Silent Shadow' where he lives. He lives in a dark quadrant near the Harmonic Nebula. The only thing we know about him is that he has a mechanical eye and many body altering and spells to cover up any senses."

"I am quite good at my occupation." Seth smirked.

"Anyway..." Spectus continued. "The guy next to me is Astra." Flora made an interesting look at him.

"Astra...aren't you that hunter from Marigold?" Flora asked.

"I am." Astra simply explained.

"You've destroyed many creatures." Flora sternly replied.

"I need to. It's part of my ability."

"Um...yeah. Astra is summoner. He has the ability to summon mythical and normal creatures. Unfortunately, he needs to kill a creature with his special ability to be able to summon it in the future." Spectus explained.

"What is the ability?"

"Here. Watch. Astra do your stuff." Astra flexed his knuckles and they started to glow green. He shot his arms up into the air. A small green circle flickered for a second and went away. Spectus grabbed a nearby pen and through it toward the area. Suddenly, three magical green needles stuck through the pen. And then, the pen was no more. "That is his special magic power. He calls it a 'Blink Trap'."

"And finally, there is me."

"Spectus." Flora interrupted.

"That's right, Flora. Glad you remember." Some of the girls smirked and made interesting faces at Flora. "Anyway, I get the natural talent to phase through stuff and turn invisible for a certain amount of time."

"Oh no! Not another ironic twist!" Stella complained.

"What is his ability?" Bloom asked.

"There is a myth in Solaria. If a child is born on the 31st on a full moon then that child will gain the power of apparitions."

"I was." Spectus simply said.

"You guys are some to talk." Seth retorted. "In your group, you have two princesses and a half android."

"How do you know that?" The digital fairy asked.

"The eye knows all." Seth said smugly.

"Well, now that is done. Let's go into my room." Spectus said. And everyone went into his room.

* * *

I decided I wanted to update this a little early. So this chapter will be split into two parts.

For a few notes: I decided to change it to Action/Adventure/Romance. I am more of a action guy, but I can still do romance nicely. I am also good at humor and angst too.

Please Review!!!!


	4. Explanation

Disclaimer: I do not own the Winx Club. I do own Spectus, Seth, Astra, Carby, Troja, Vern, and the Aspus School for Survival and Battle. Ha ha! I own a school.

* * *

Chapter 4: Explanation

Everyone walked inside the room of the of the spirit fighter. The girls looked in surprise at the room while the guys just watched the others gape. Spectus' room was pure white with splashes of red and green all over. It was spread with a wall paper of black hawks flying around. Their was a mahogany desk to the side and cheetah colored beanbag chair with a tall lamp over it. A large black bed sat right across from the door. Above the door was a mantle holding weapons. The Sieger was in the middle pointing downward while there was a interesting weapon on the intersecting the giant sword. It was a hand-carved jade war hammer that didn't have a mallet on top, but two spikes pointing southwest and a large piece of steel inside it resembling a G. On the bottom were three spherical sapphires with the largest one being held by a set of 'claws'.

"Exquisite room, Spectus." Techna complimented.

"Thank you, wait I forgot to ask. What is yours and the red heads names?"

"Well, I am Techna and she is Bloom."

"Bloom huh?" Seth said. "You think that with all these other girls' names you would be called something-a."

Bloom shrugged. "You would, wouldn't ya?"

"Hey, what is with the sweet weaponry?" Musa asked.

"Oh those? That weapon cross the sword is a war hammer I forged and carved. Regular war hammers seem so goofy and boring, so I just made it look different. And it makes more of an impact this way. The scythe you saw earlier was a gift from my parents when I attended this school. I have a bit of a soft spot and strength with two-handed weapons. Finally, the sword up there is called 'The Sieger'. It is a famous and powerful sword that Aspus Mountain has owned for decades. I won this yesterday from of a contest and also from Flora's alchemy." Flora's skin turned slightly pink.

"That's cool. What about the jewels?"

"They are augmentations and not actually for show. The Sieger has one ruby forged on it so it can help defend fire. The war hammer has three sapphires making it possible to absorb an some ice magic."

"Ice magic? Maybe that can help against her..." Bloom thought.

"That's enough about your room, Spectus. Check out mine." Seth suggested. Everyone walked out of the warriors room and walked inside of the thief's room. The wall paper was decorated with tons of shades of blue, showing off waterfalls and glaciers. Many knives, daggers, and arrows of different colors and shapes were stuck inside on the wall. There was a aquamarine colored bed in the middle and a TV with some game system hooked up to it.

"Look at all those knives." Stella said.

"I love to use knives and daggers. They are very fun and versatile."

"This one looks interesting..." Techna said. She pulled out an interesting blade that was held by a hook. It was a slim curved blade with two moveable handles that were together. One of them slipped and almost cut Techna. She jumped and the item hit the ground.

"That's one of my specialty weapons. It is one of those items that are good for coming behind someone. It works a kinda like a combination between piano wire and a slide ruler." Seth put the weapon back on its hook.

"I think we covered everything. Since the girls know about our rooms, we should show them our classes." Said the summoner.

"But...where's your room?" Flora asked.

"The first room you see when you walk into the dorm is my bedroom. Now let's see the class."

The guys and girls walked outside the dorms and walked outside. One of the teachers looked at co-eds and spoke.

"What are you guys doing fraternizing with those girls!?"

"They found us out dude. They're smart and we are screwed. So just tell Troja they found us out." Astra said.

The teacher sighed. "Okay. Students!" All of the students looked. "They found us out." Instead of shock...the students cheered. One of them was so excited he freefell off the mountain and landed on his feet.

"Why are they cheering?" Bloom asked.

"We all hate keeping this school a secret...but we are happy we don't have to anymore. We can now go to Magix and see the other schools." Spectus explained. "Anyway. This is the 'Know You're Battlefield' class. We learn here how to blend in and use special strageties with certain type of terrains. Vern, who just freefell there is the top student. Hey Vern! Show these chicks the reason why you are good at this class."

"Okay mortals" Vern boasted. The fighter put his hand on the ground and sent a shockwave through the ground. Part of the mountain shook and one part went inside of itself. A blue ball of energy then shot in the air from the small chasm.

"The proud guy here can control parts of terrain and make energy balls shoot from of them. It's like he can set up an automatic turret from anywhere he feels." Seth told. "If you want to see the other classes, walk up these stairs." They did so, and both of them went down a shaft leading to a hallway with more dorms and classrooms. Seth opened one of the doors unveiling a large target range. More students holding longbows and crossbows firing at targets.

"This is our firing range. Any possible ranged weapon we have including a bow, crossbow, or in rare cases a firearm can be used here. It's basically used for sharpening aim, power, and speed. And to top it off, I am the top student in the firing range.

"That is because of your eye." Astra stated.

"Not necessarily." Seth defended. He pulled out a nearby longbow and aimed it straight up with out looking. He shot a whole iron arrow at the ceiling and it ricocheted off of a part of the roof. It bounced off a 90 degree angle and hit a nearby target in the red. The fairies clapped at the thief's precision.

"Let's try a different class." Astra suggested. Everyone walked out of the room and went inside a room across from this. It was a large ring like the "Colosseum". Some students and a teacher were watching two students fighting. "This is our sparring ring. Pretty self explanatory. Let's try more of a non-physical class this time." Astra lead the girls into a new room. Everyone was sitting in a meditative position and magic seemed to spread around the room.

"Such power. How can they do this? Flora wondered.

"This is our magical focus class. It's pretty simple really. We can strengthen some of our magic just by meditating and concentrating. I learned this trick in there. Spectus put his hands together and started shaking them. A small flame seems to pop out of nowhere between his hands. The flames started to grow larger and soon got as large as a fireball. He shot the fire up and it exploded into a million pieces.

"Awesome." Musa complimented.

"Finally, we will show you one of our last classes." Spectus dragged the girls into another room. People were standing up holding weapons or charging a magical aura around them. Some of the students charged the there weapons up and attack a dummy. Even though the dummy was hit once, it seemed to be hit five times. A second student charged his hands up and spread them. A set of rocks in the shape of long and giant spikes formed around.

"What class is this?" Techna asked.

"This is our weapon and magic training and mixing. Each person has a different type of magic, but not like you girls. You girls get your magic from a certain element. We have a certain type.

"How so?"

"Well...Seth has body altering and weapon enchanting spells. Astra has a summoning power and his Blink Trap. I for example have instant and absorbing magic."

"Can you give us an example?" Techna continued to ask.

"Sure. I control my powers by movement of my hand." Spectus first roses his hand up and two of the rocks from the wall collided. "Stone." He pushed his hand forward and water came and doused the area. "Water." He wove his hand quickly and a gust of wind entered the hallway. "Wind." He then snapped his fingers and part of the floor set on fire. "Fire." He put his limped his hand down but slowly lifted it up and a giant icicle came through the area where the fire was, neutralizing it. "Ice." He then made a pointing motion with his middle and index finger and a bolt shocked another part of the ground. "And lightning. Okay for my other ability to show off, Seth start running." Seth nodded and started to run across the hallway. "Steal speed!" Spectus shot a yellow beam at his classmate and some yellow dust surrounded him. He slowed down and the dust came back and surrounded Spectus' feet. The absorbing fighter then ran at fifty and hour and pulled his buddy back. A yellow beam then shot from Spectus back to Seth. "And that is how my abilities work."

"That absorbing magic doesn't seem to useful." Stella pouted.

"Oh really?" Spectus said. He shot a purple beam at Stella and purple dust surrounded her. The dust spun around her head and then came back and spun around Spectus's head. The sun fairy then began to babble out gibberish. "Odd...I don't feel smarter...I just feeling buying shoes. Eh, take your intelligence back." The fighter then shot a purple beam back at the fairy and everything went back to normal.

"Don't ever do that again!" Stella yelled.

"Don't make fun of my abilities then."

"I'll show you all the last bit of the tour." Seth smirked. Everyone followed the thief to a large set of chambers. Seth opened them and everyone then saw a large library. There were tons of bookshelves, some twenty feet high and many chairs and other places to sit down. In the middle was a golden set of gates saying 'Forbidden Vault' above it. "This is our library. The key place that makes our school so special. From this we learn more of our history, our magical powers, and possibly anything else you could want to read."

"Is that it?" Bloom asked.

"Basically." said Astra.

"Oh no!" Flora said.

"What's the problem?" Spectus asked.

"Even though we had a good time learning about this place. We are late for our classes!"

"Oh man..." Bloom sadly agreed. "We got to go. We might see you tomorrow."

"Probably." Seth said. "When a secret is out here, it spreads pretty quick."

"Goodbye." said the girls and they ran off. Astra then looked sternly at Spectus.

"You realize that our school is now public right? This is going to change the world."

"Frankly, I don't give a damn. If fate throws me something I hate I'll beat it to death."

Three hours later. At Magix...

Newspapers were practically in everyone's hands. People were amazed that there was actually another school in this realm. This especially caught the eyes of three teenage girls. Each were looking into the same news paper in awe at a cafe. One of the teens had snow white hair, it was partly held up by a long wire and came down in a long ponytail with a few curly 'q's coming down. She wore a shirt in the same color but in a darker tint and had eye shadow of the same color. she had on an indigo skirt and has a small chain a jewels wrapped around her hips and neck.

"To think, this whole other source of magic was right under our noses." One of the other girls said angrily. This one had puffy purple hair like a rain cloud with a small cowlick going up and two whitefish-purple highlights turning into lightning bolts. She wore a maroon shirt with a ring holding it by her chest and straps surrounding her stomach. She also had a maroon skirt and eye shadow of the same color.

"Tsk...at least we can have more people to mess around with other than those blasted pixies." another girl smirked. This one had brownish-blonde hair with two dark gold highlights. She had eye shadow the same color as her hair and a small pair of orange glasses was on her face. She wore a pair of purple paints and a shirt of purple and light purple going into a bulls eye.

"Ooh...look at this article." The blue witch said. The girls drew there heads in closer. She quoted "The Aspus School other than it students of warrior mages also has the world's largest magical library. Including all types of magic and even the old archaic magic banned for centauries." The evil teen cackled. "Darcy, you thinking what I am thinking

"Even if we have trouble getting the Dragon Fire, getting some of these spells may prove just as useful." All of the girls the laughed menacingly and began to plan. 

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Took me a while to make it. Don't worry, more will be explained in the next chapter. And something to expect in the next chapter is The first battle! Now...please review!


	5. Evil meets the difference

I think Winx is popular enough know to have a section. So let's hope we get one.

Now, this chapter will show why this fic is Pg-13. And this chapter is the first fight and I do not think I can make physical and magical fighting mixed and not make it a little violent. Not to mention if you have bad boys vs. mean girls you know some fur will fly.

Anyway, enjoy the chapter. It will explain one more factor of why Aspus Mountain's school for Survival and Battle is a secret.

Disclaimer: I do now own the Winx Club or any of its characters. I do own the 6 OCs in the story though.

* * *

Chapter 5: Evil meets the difference

"What do you mean we have to guard the vault!" Spectus shouted.

"Well...it means 'guard the vault'." The alumni said. "Since you caused the women to find us out. You are going to have to guard the vault twice a week. Other students will have to guard it on the other days of the week."

"For the last time, they found us out!" Seth said.

"So? Maybe they wouldn't of done found out if you didn't steal from them. Now guard that VAULT!!!!"

The boys walked out of the office and walked down the green, bland hallway. They opened the large doors to the library. The students dragged some chairs to the vault and sat down bored. Astra started to read a book while holding his staff with his legs, Seth leaned his back against the wall trying to sleep and Spectus started to polish and start smithing the Sieger.

At Alfea...

Bloom was walking through one of the main hallways of fairy school. Large windows reflected pieces of moonlight. The moonlight was able to show some of Bloom's nightwear. She was wearing a lightly tinted cyan shirt made of a soft material with two gold markings on it. She also had on a sky blue pants of the same material. The fire fairy wondered to the door of the Alfea alumni.

Bloom had been seeing Ms. Feragonda for weeks now. Ever since the event in Professor WizGiz's room, she had been helping Bloom learn more of her past. They decided to do the astral projection spell at night so people would not know when Feragonda was weak. Bloom walked inside of the room. Ms. Feragonda was sitting there with her hands crossed proving she has obviously been waiting. Bloom sat on the chair in front of her.

"Okay, let's begin." the alumni said.

"Wait, can I ask you something first?"

"You can."

"As everyone would know...we found a school today. I just need to and I think everyone wants to know. Why was the school a secret?" The fire fairy asked. Feragonda sighed.

"Well...I guess it began centauries ago. Back then, both males and females studied in the fields of magic and weapons. But only Red Fountain, Cloud Tower, and Alfea were the schools then and both only focused on one area. After much thought and compromising the Aspus school was created.

Once it began, all students loved it. Any student not enrolled in the three schools joined this one. The perfect combination of magic and weaponry is something everyone would crave. But the magic the school had was incredible. The library there is the largest in Magix and contains ancient archaic spells even the strongest fear. Until one day...

A girl attending the school snuck inside of the library at not and went into the library's forbidden vault. The girl was in awe at all of these powerful spells and stole five of its books. She single handedly brought mass destruction to Magix. She had powers to bring back the dead, summon deadly mythical creatures, control the weather, control all the powers of the elements, and bend the will of people. It took everyone a year to stop her. So because of this, we have decided to seal the school away from the world."

"Wow...but why can't females enlist in Aspus or Red Fountain?"

"We are still afraid on how one girl was able to control this. Due to all girls' natural winx, we decided to make Alfea and Cloud Tower nurture there abilities. Not to mention that the other schools reflect on hand-to-hand battle and not the use of magic. A man must learn there magic from books and scrolls and is nothing compared to a woman's. It would take many males to power converge to even use one spell"

"But my friend Stella uses a weapon."

"Her staff is mainly used to control her winx. She is almost powerless without it. It is mainly an item for her magical abilities."

"Well, that explains everything."

"It does. Now let's begin." And fairy and the principal concentrated.

Back at the mountain...

"Boy, this is boring." Spectus said breaking the silence.

"It sure is." Astra said agreeing. "Maybe we should read a few of the books to sharpen our magic skills."

"Nah, Troja said that for guarding the vault all night we can skip our classes and sleep through the day."

"That big blowhard is sometimes really a nice guy." Astra thought. "I wish they gave us a TV to watch. Or at least something would happen."

Suddenly, a small black whirlpool appeared on the floor. The three recently expelled witches came out of it wearing suits. Icy was wearing and ocean blue, skin tight suit all over her body. There was a long ice blue line going through the middle and circulating around her waist. On her stomach was a large white 'I'. She was also wearing a large cape in the same color of her suit pinned onto her shoulders.

Stormy was also wearing a suit but it only went to her hips. It was maroon-colored with a lavender long line going through the middle and circulating around her waist. On her stomach was a large lavender 'S'. On her legs was an opague set of hose in a lighter tinted maroon.

Seth hearing the girls entrance moved his head around and saw the third witch. Darcy was also wearing a suit but it was in a dark purple. A royal purple long line was going through the middle and circulating around her waist. On her stomach was a large 'D'. She also had a set of dark purple gloves on and a choker on her neck.

"Well...that answers my wish." Astra said.

"We want the books." Icy sternly said.

"Uh...no. Carby attack." Astra ordered. Carby went angry and dug his claws into the carpet. He looked menacingly at the witches and walked slowly toward them.

"Aww...look at the little fuzzball. **Let's Destroy it!!**" Icy shot some sharp diamond like icicles at the little hybrid. Astra's pet dodged the ice with grace and tackled the witch. He then drove his teeth into Icy's side and she shouted in anger and pain. Stormy grabbed Carby by his jaws, took him off Icy, tossed him on the ground, and shot a lightning bolt at him. Carby somersaulted and hit a bar on the vault's gate. The three warriors stood up.

"This will be interesting match."

"Why should we worry about you three?" The darkness witch questioned. The three boys looked at each other and thought. Seth then reached by his leg.

"I have a knife!" Seth said proudly.

"Who cares." Stormy said. She then concentrated and shot a small tornado at Seth's hand. The tornado sucked up the knife and spun it at gale force winds. The wind disappeared and then all of a sudden the weapon was there in pieces. Seth knelt down to his favorite weapon, put his hand at his head and sighed.

"You bitch. You broke my favorite knife." A surge of anger hit Stormy's brain.

"WHAT did you call me!!!??!??"

"Do I have to repeat myself? I called you something that could be a woman or a dog."

"Both fit if you ask me." Spectus smirked.

Stormy got severely mad and shot a large range of lightning bolts at the library. Most of the books got hit and fell off the shelves. One hit Astra in the face, causing him to fall to the ground. Seth saw his bow on a chair and a quiver full of arrows behind him. The thief hit the string with his foot and the bow flew in the air and into his hands. He reached for an arrow from the quiver and fired it. The weather witch shot a gust from her hand and made the arrow snap like a twig. Seth reached for a second arrow but it was one of his iron arrows this time. He fired and Spectus wove his hand making the arrow go faster. The witch did the same tactic all the arrow did was bend upward and the arrow hit her in the chin. The witch then hit the floor.

"These guys will be an interesting fight." Said Darcy. Two energy balls formed on her hands and fired purple spirals from her hands. Carby got up and jumped in front of one heading for Astra and he took the blow.

"Phase!" Shouted Spectus. He turned invisible and the blast when through him. Darcy looked puzzled from the mysterious disappearance but then thought. The spirit warrior snuck up behind the darkness witch and pulled out the sword. He swung but the witch disappeared into multiple shadows. Spectus unphased and saw multiple Darcys. The warrior spun his sword in a circle destroying the shadows and lifted his sword for a vertical strike. The real Darcy disappeared behind Spectus and gave him a low-blow in the crotch making Spectus fall on his knees.

"Even if you are a girl you never hit someone in the orbs." The warrior squeaked out of his voice from the pain. Still, with his problem, Spectus turned his sword on its flat side and bludgeoned Darcy from behind. The blow impacted her forehead making her fall but on top of Spectus. They both fell to the ground knocked out.

Icy looked at her sisters and she powered up her magic. She shot multiple ice blasts everywhere. Seth then panicked but put his hand in the air.

"Shada Ivisarada! Soundus Drownus!" Suddenly, the thief turned invisible and he could not be heard. Taking advantage of the moment, Icy looked at the summoner and waved her hand at him. He instantly became incased in ice and the witch walked up to him. Icy lifted her hand with a large icicle floating above Astra's head. Icy looked in pleasure to destroy some one. But her face changed to shock. Stormy grunted and got on her feet and she looked at her sister.

Carby had his nails clawed into Icy's leg muscles. The little creature growled seeing that his master would almost be destroyed. The tundra witch pried Carby off and the creature ran to his master. Icy backed away slowly. Astra smiled and then looked at his pet

"My pet has claws that are poisonous. He got them pretty deep inside you. Now Carby...fix magic encasing me." Carby nodded and then the topaz in his head started to glow. A gold beam shot from his forehead going straight up and then down into the ice. The ice shattered and Astra got up brushing the ice of his clothes.

"How many things can the little furball do!?" Icy wondered.

"Oh, he can do a lot of things. It's a shame I can't teach him to reach for your jugular and rip out your throat." The witch gulped. "Speaking of which..."

Astra charged up his hands like he was going to set up his blink trap. Instead, a circular marking appeared on the ground but it was orange instead of green. A large cheetah-like animal spawned from the circle and landed on his feet. It looked like a normal cheetah, but the body was more slender with a larger chest and large spines grew by his ears. A trail a black spikes lead from his head to his tail. The creature also had six limbs with three in front and three in back. To cap it off, it had a fireball symbol on its head. The creature shot a piercing glance and Icy and charged.

Stormy watching from a distance looked at the cheetah and he eyes shot off sparks. "Static Wrap-Up!" A piece of the carpet moved all of a sudden and wrapped around the creature from all sides. It trapped the creature and constantly shocked it with static electricity. Stormy shot at the summon and it disappeared in orange particles back to Astra. Astra clapped slowly.

"Very nice trick you had there." Stormy blinked in surprise. She then started to look at Astra's face in a daze. "I am afraid that this battle is over."

"Wha...what do you mean?" she asked. She then felt a tingle by her neck. A sharp tingle. Seth appeared behind her with a dagger gently held by her throat. He held onto her head making sure she would not escape.

"One more step and your trachea spills on the floor." The thief threatened. Stormy panicked and looked around and saw her still conscious sister.

"Icy now!"

"Right. Back to Cloud Tower!" She shouted. The three girls were covered in a large ocean blue cover and disappeared. Seth walked to his roommate.

"Nice job, partner."

"Was only protecting the vault. I might have a new problem though." Astra said. As a girl's odd face ran through his mind.

At Cloud Tower...The Trix came back from their battle to a hidden basement in Cloud Tower. It was so deep underground that Ms. Griffin could not sense it with her magic. Stormy and Icy dragged their still unconscious sister to a bed. Icy limped herself to her own bed and they both fell asleep. Stormy however, sat on her bed and thought.

"What is with that guy...he didn't seem to happy with what happened. But why did he clap at me? Was he impressed by my skills? ...I just don't know."

Those thoughts raced through Stormy's mind all night.

* * *

You all enjoy? Review please! Also...to keep some happy, the Red Fountain guys will be introduced next chapter.


	6. Alliance

Big apology for the long wait.

Anyway, you'll enjoy this. The Red Fountain boys are introduced so I can finally add some romance to the story.

And trust me, so far, this will be the most action-packed, funniest, and fluffiest chapter yet! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Winx Club or Red Fountain Specialists. You should know who I own though.

* * *

**Chapter 6**: Alliance

The next morning...

Troja sighed. They school was actually invaded for the sacred vault. And by the witches who nearly took Magix no less. Luckily, the students who exploited Aspus were able to guard it successfully. Troja got up from his desk and walked outside. He went to the library and looked around. Books were on the floor, a glow of ice and lightning was abundant, and weapons were spilt about. Spectus and Seth were sleeping, Spectus lying on the ground where he got hit and Seth leaning his back and head against the wall. While Astra was keeping a diligent watch shifting his eyes aroud the room.

"Good work, Astra" the dean complimented. He look at the other colleagues. "Looks like you did a better job than them."

"They did fine, just were a little knocked out."

"Meh...but you did and your pet were so much better. I think a congratulations is in order." Troja pulled out a golden key and put it by the lock on the vault. it opened, causing the gates to slide away. "Take a book. You deserve it."

Astra was stunned by the principal's kindness. The summoner gawked at the amazing amount of books. He couldn't decide with all the books and just reached his hand out. His fingers grasped on to a leatherback cover and he pulled it. _The Flow of the Universe_ it said. The summoner walked outside and noticed Troja in a fighting stance.

"Now you gotta fight me."

"I'm not fighting you, you old windbag."

"Then, no book for you." Astra sighed and dropped his book on a shelf. He gripped onto his staff and held it by his shoulder.

Troja charged ready to bust him in the face. The summoner brought his staff to the side and hit the alumni in the temple. Troja stood still from shock. Astra walked over to the principal and punished him down with on finger on the forehead. The summoner the went green, flexed his knucles and raised his arm. The floor flickered green and Troja felled on the said place. Nine magical spikes imapled him and he was unconcious.

"Idiot." Astra mumbled while kicking Seth. The thief woke from his slumber. "Hey stupid, Troja let us have a book and now we'll read it to become more powerful."

Seth arose. "Cool." He looked at Troja's body. "He dead?"

"Probably not, but I hope so. Anyway, I'm going to my room. Wake stupid number two." Astra ordered while walking to his dorm. Seth begin to poke Spectus with his foot.

An hour later...

Astra was laying on his bed reading his book. He pondered with all of the thoughts of the universe it gave. Showing details of celestial alignment and such. Also mentioning time movement and bending it. The reader then turned the to the next chapter. Astra's pupils then shrank. He calmed down and knocked on Seth's door.

"Seth...get your knives and get out here now."

"Okay, just let me get my doublet on." Seth walked out a little bit later wearing his usual outfit. Spectus was there too.

"So, what did you call us for?"

"This." Confirmed the summoner. He pointed at a picture of a very devilish looking creature. It looked like a large, long yet blocky fiend colored in a dark gray. It's head was large with lavender eyes and six very sharp teeth on each jaw. The creature also have four horns, two black, pointing forward and two white, curved to his feet. He has black feet with five sharp toes and three claws on each hand. Two in the front and one hanging down from the back of his hand. Black fin-like spikes were hanging on it's back.

"What is this abomination?"

"It's called a Rinomour." Astra explained. "Apparently, this monster spawns every month to terroize people for some reason. But I need to kill this thing. I want it's power. Unforetunately, I need help."

"Why should we help you?" asked the thief.

"Cause if you don't I'll summon a metal eater to eat all your metals for the weapons. Same goes for you Spectus."

"Are we enough to take it on?"

"No. We'll need some more help. And I don't want to ask that self indulgent piece of crap, Vern."

"How about we ask the fairies?" said Spectus.

"Are you sure we should call for pixies for help?"

"Them or the idiots of Red Fountain. And Bloom, that one with the red hair, she was the lost princess of Sparx. She's got some serious power."

"I vote fairies." suggested Seth. Astra put stood up with his book and walked out the door in defeat. The others followed wielding a few weapons.

Seth and Spectus walked to Alfea while Astra slumped. The warriors opened the white gates and walked inside. The guys jumped to the girls' room and phased through. Bloom was sitting there, reading, with Kikko sleeping by her feet. THe fire fairy shut her book and turned her head with the sounds of footsteps.

"Hey guys! What's up?" The princess asked.

"Nothing much." Responded the phasing warrior. "Could you help us? We need to slay something."

"For what?"

"I want to destroy it to..." Astra began

"He wants to stop something from destroying a city on a planet he's grow fond to." Spectus interrupted.

"Sure. Hey girls! The guys need our help!" In a flash the four other Winx members dashed into Bloom's room.

"What's the problem?" Asked the digital fairy.

"The guys need help slaying a beast. Think we can help them?

"Sure!" the fairies said.

"Oh wait...who's going to look after Kikko?" Bloom added. "Is it possible to bring him along with us?"

"No." Astra said while looking through his book. "What we are going to fight is a Rinomour. This thing eats small mammals every fifteen minutes. Not very good for Carby and Kikko to join with us." Carby put his head down.

"I'll look after them." Flora said.

"Damn it..." Spectus mumbled under his breath. Carby scampered over to Flora. "Astra, exactly where does this...Rinomour live?"

Astra took another quick look at his book. "Some place called...Minaminus."

"Okay, you guys got a ship?"

"No...but I know who does..." Stella said.

"Oh no." Seth said. "This means...we got to go to" And guess where the ended up in ten minutes? "Red Fountain..." The guys looked down and walked into the lightly tinted orange walls. Stella walked up to a room and knocked.

A male teenage was waiting by the automatic door. He had short brown hair leaning to the left with a smal cowlick in the back. He was wearing a somewhat formal shirt, white on the sleeves and neck and green on the body. A red item was hanging on the shirt from his chest. He was also wearing blue pants. The boy had his eyes at the wall until he tilted his head.

A large smile appeared from his face. "Stella!"

"Brandon!" The sun fairy shouted. They both ran over and embraced eachother. Overwhelmed with tremors of feelings, the couple fell to the ground and held their arms around each other. They pressed their face together and began to kiss slowly yet loudly.

"Man, they're tongue banging already? How much longer until they get into the bed?" Seth whispered to Spectus. Spectus chuckled.

Another guy walked into the room. He had purpleish-red hair pointing up put had two pieces of hair going down by the side and front. He was wearing a white shirt with short sleeves and blue wristbands. His pants matched the color of his hair. He was tapping his foot and had his arms crossed.

"Could you two get a room before you make out?" Riven asked.

"The coldfish wouldn't understand." Someone smirked while walking in. This boy had blonde hair with streaks in the front. He wore a blue shirt with forest green sleeves and a pair of blue jeans. Riven shot him an angry glare. The blonde looked at the door. "Oh...hey Bloom."

"Hey Sky."

"Anyway, hate to break all this lovey dovey crap, but where's the ship?" Astra ordered.

"Temper, temper." A cracking voice said. He poked his head out of a door. This one had short orange hair, pointing in a few dirctions in the back and red glasses. He also took a peek at the door. "Hey Tecna. If you guys want to get a ship. Take one in the docking bay."

"You guys can come with." Musa said. They guys all looked at eachother but Brandon. (For obvious reasons) They shrugged and agreed to come along. Brandon and Stella let go, stood up, and went outside.

Everyone walked into one of those triangular ships. The specialists were all wearing similar uniforms. Each of them were wearing long blue boots with similar long capes. The capes were hooked to a small medal on the boys' chests. They had suits, from neck to knee, that was light yellow and blue. Everyone was about to get on until...

"Wait a minute!" A voice shouted. An angry muscular man with black hair with connecting moustache and some hair on his chin ran up to the ship. He was wearing a blue vest and belt. He had silver wristbands and yellow pants.

"Uh oh, Codatorta the Terrible at two o' clock" Sky mumbled. The said teacher was stomping toward the ship.

"What are you students doing off campus and taking a ship!?"

"I want to go kill..." Astra started. Spectus covered his mouth.

"We...are going to go kill a vicious beast terrorizing people at he planet of Minaminus. It's very powerful and brutal so...they may need some help.

"Excatly how powerful is this thing?" Codatorta pondered. Astra held up his book showing the Rinomour. Codatorta look interested in the beast. "Fine. You can get out for this once since your saving people. But I think I'll keep Saladin from knowing if you can get me a black horn from the beast."

"Okay." said Seth. Everyone loaded into the ship and the ship took off.

In the ship...

"When should we get there Tecna?" Asked Timmy.

"In about fifteen minutes."

"You guys got a bathroom?" Spectus asked.

"Yeah, it's over there." Brandon said as he pointed at a room. Spectus opened the door.

Bloom and Sky were together on a bed. Apparently the bathroom and a bedroom were connected. Those two were in deep gaze into eachother's eyes. They were kissing too, their head laid on the bedpost, legs and arms wrapped around. Bloom opened one of her eyes and suddenly stopped moving her tongue. She grabbed Sky's head and turned it in Spectus's direction. The two just laid there.

"Yeah...you two just keep doing that. I'm going to take a leak." Spectus said breaking the awkard silence. The couple made a puzzled face. The warrior opened a second door and slammed it.

"Other than that distraction where were we?" Sky said seductively. Bloom grinned.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." A voice said. Two disgusted faces were made.

"How dare he ruin our moment!?" Bloom said outraged.

"I'll handle this."

Spectus slammed the door open and quickly closed it. He walked over to the second door. The prince pulled out his boomerang from under the bed and gripped it tightly. He threw the weapon in the door at the back of Spectus's head as he opened the door.

"So that's basically every little detail about Aspus Musa."

"Sweet...no wonder you all kept it under the radar."

A crack was heard and the weapon returned to his owner. Musa and Seth saw the warrior on the floor.

"Ow! Son of a bitch!" Spectus greeted.

"Whoa, chillax dude." Musa said. The fairy and thief picked the guy up.

"Pardon my language, someone just hit me in the head with a throwing weapon."

"S'ok." Stella said.

A few minutes later...

The ship landed on a lush, savannah like area. Everyone walked outside. They saw hares with pointy tails and noses hopped across the area. Not many other mammals were they though. Just a few trails of blood, claw marks, and large foot prints.

"Hey Tecna, check your map hologram to see where this Rinomour is."

"Sure Bloom." Said Tecna. A small map hologram appeared front of the fairy's hand. A small green dot blinked and pointed northeastern. "He's that way." Tecna pointed Northeast.

"I guess we know what to then." Stella smirked. The other girls nodded. They are transforming

Tecna simply blinked. Her body turned into a green bunch of rectangles but still in a women's body. Many little white dots appeared around her body. Her arms appeared but covered in a blue cloth. A chrome purple suit seemed to digitally appear on her body. A green surge of lightning appeared on the tops of her head leading to her feet making a pointed cap and pair of long chrome high heels. She also gained a pair of wings that was like the green boxes before, but it was in the shape of a triangle.

Musa crossed her hands in the air and made a bright flash. Disco lights surronded her making a red glittery suit on the chest with one strap over her right shoulder and the same material over her hips and transparent in the middle. The lights also gave her long purple piece of cloth around her right arm and a pair of high heels. Also a pair of purple headphones were over her ears. She had four straight, slender blue wings on her back, pointing in diagonal directions.

Stella just rose and spread her arms in the air making a brighter flash. A shiny orange aura appeared around her making her a orange, glittery top with a strap over her left shoulder and a pair of short in the same color. A blue headband was on top of her head and she had long high heels going to her knees. She had six small, pointy, teal and light blue wings on her back. Her hair was split into two increadibly long ponytails on the side. Her ring also turned into a long silver staff that had a circle with something in the middle.

Bloom created a small fireball around her hands and she grabbed it with her hands. Fire then engulfed the fairy and gave her a greenish-blue glittery top around her neck and a skirt in the smal color. She had a pair light green sleeves on her hands and pair of blue high heels. Also a small tiara was in her hair. Finally, she grew two pairs of light green wings that were solid green on the tips. There were two large wings pointing upward and two smaller wings pointing downward.

"Whoa." All three Aspus fighters said at once.

"So...do you boys have a fast mode of transportation?" the digital fairy asked.

"We got our levabikes." Timmy assured. He unloaded the cargo bay and four flotaing bikes came out.

"You'll see." Astra said. The summoner put his hands together, surging with blue electricity. Blue balls of energy flickered off the person and he moved his arms. They seperated shooting three balls of energy that landed in three areas.

Three interesting creatures came from the energy. They were long hybrids, looking of a velociraptor and zebra. It was covered blue and white stripes with bluging muscles. It had a long tail, pair of wings on the side of it's neck, and it's neck is long. Purple hair was on the creature's head and bottom jaws. It had long jaws, with literally thousands of teeth and pair of pointed ears. It had large green eyes and four long claws on each of its two legs. To cap it off, a fireball symbol was on the creature's forehead

"I've never seen anything like that." Riven said slightly impressed.

"It's called a Ripper." Astra said while jumping on its back. "It's quite fierce and fast." The other boys hopped on the hybrids. The Specialists got on their bikes. Everyone sped toward the target.

Everyone was flying, riding, levitating to the target. While was moving, Seth looked up and made a dirty look. Musa and Bloom's skirts were dancing in the wind. Seth drooled. Spectus looked over at his partner.

"Tsk. Typical." he said. Sky looked over due to what Spectus said. He saw the thief gazing at his Bloom. The prince sighed and pulled out his blue boomerang. He tossed it in the air and it hit Seth. It returned back to Sky. Seth just shook his head and started to forget he would gt hit again for staring. A few minutes later the fairies stopped at a the large horned beast. The males did the same.

"So this is the Rinomour. Ugh. So ugly." The lunar fairy said. The beast shot a glance at Stella. "Eeep! Big mistake..." The creature launched his arm at the fairy. She hovered out of the way.

Out of instict, the three raptors charged at monster. They started to maul and drive the teeth and its hide. The beast shouted in rage and tore at the monsters. The Rinomour grabbed a Ripper and stuffed it in his mouth. He grabbed the a second one and impaled it one of its black horns. The last Ripper gnawed on the beast's leg. It reacted by flicking the raptor off and stepping on it.

Spectus pulled out his scythe while Seth pulled out his hand to hand weapons. Seth jumped on the creature while the other warror slashed at his backside. The thief drilled his weapons into the beast's skull. The Rinomour grabbed Seth and chucked him at a tree. The Silent Shadow hit the tree hard a leaned on the ground. The beast turned around making a meancing look at Spectus. He tackled him down and then opened his drooling mouth.

"Holy Crap! Phase!" The warrior said just in time. The Rinomour got a mouth full or grass and dirt.

"Salsan Seizure!" Musa shouted. She shot white beams from her fingertips. They beams turned black suddenly like a strobelight and hit the Rinmour in the eyes. It went into a rage as it was blinded with black and white lights.

"Digital Web!" Tecna said. A large green ball shot from the green tear drop on the chrome suit. The ball exploded into many parts entrapping the beast in a sticky green web. "Barrage them ladies!"

The princesses blasted the beast with multiple purple streams, solar rays and fireballs. The beast screamed in pain and struggled. It broke threw the web and it looked up. It opened it's mouth and shot a purple ray of gas at the fairies.

Tecna quickly reacted. "Fumus Removus!" A green sphere surronded the gas and removed it from thin air. The beast shook its head and shot acid from the mouth. "Firewall Shield!" A green shield appeared in front of the fairy a guarded it from the acid. But the acid flew off the shield and hit the chrome suit. The acid melted part of the suit hitting some of the skin. Tecna groaned and plummeted.

"Tecna!" Shouted Timmy. He aimed his gun and fired at the beast. Three yellow shots zig-zagged and hit the behemoth. Merely, part of its hair were deleted. Timmy gulped. The behemoth charged while Specus held onto its fin. The kid cowered fear and jumped. Spectus gained some balance and tried to stand on the beast. He raised his scythe over his head. The blade started to glow and give off a red aura.

"Shadow of Death!" Spectus said. He sliced his blade from side to side slashed through it's kidneys, yet not tearing the skin. Spectus lost his balance and fell of the beast. The Rinomour growled, stopped running, and slid across the savannah. It took two blunt shots in the face. It looked in the direction of it's new attackers. Sky was holding his boomerang and shield and Riven held his dagger/ball and chain.

The beast rampaged and charged at the Specialists. The prince moved out of the way and threw is boomerang again. It hit the beast, yet it didn't care due to its rage. Riven just stood there diligently and the beast got close. Riven made a downward thrust, stabbing the Rinomour in the face. But a second slash was heard.

The black horn pierced through Riven's cloth and gashed him deeply in the chest. The brave man spun and fell to the ground, holding his wound.

Brandon and Spectus dashed over at the creature to protect Riven. The beast felt a jab in it's gut and saw the specialist's double beamed polearm. (Kind way of saying lightsaber) Spectus slashed at the back the the beast, making an incision in the spiked fin. The beast rammed it side into the squire, knocking him down. Rinomor turned it's head and bashed his lower horns into the warrior.

"Ultraviolence!" Stella shouted. The sun aimed all its light at Rinomour like a sick kid with a magnifing glass. The sun heated the beast way too much causing it to sweat and fatigue. Bloom shot a fire ball at the area when the beam was, turning it into a flamethrower. It set the beast on fire causing it to go into a comeplete frenzy.

Seth stood up form his back pain. He may have cracked a rib. He moved his eyes toward the panicked beast. He pulled a knife from one of his compartments. He laid his hand by the knife. "Glacial Enchantment." Seth whispered. The thief moved his arm slowly but surely. With his last bit of strength, he tossed his knife a breakneck speed at the beast. He then collapsed.

The knife hurled closer and closer to the behemoth. When the fire was extingushed the beast moved looked around. It saw the knife. A little too close. It pierced right through the eye of the beast. It screamed and pain and held it's face. Astra looked at the Rinomour. It was time.

Astra walked over to a pool of blood left by the Rinomour. He wiped his hand in it. He rushed over to the beast and held it still. He etched the symbol of a fireball on the head of the beast and placed his hand on it.

"Your power...your abilities...your soul...your life...all mine." Astra said as the very essence of the beast went into the summoner's being. When it was all absorbed the beast turned pale and fell to the ground. Everyone looked at the daed corpse and walked or gimped over. The battle has been won. "Thank you all so much. I could of never gain so much power if it wasn't for you."

Stella was outraged and grabbed Astra by the collar of his cloak.

"YOU MEAN WE RISK LIFE AND LIMB JUST SO YOU CAN GAIN POWER!?!?!?!?! YOU'RE JUST LIKE ICY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Well technically, Seth, Riven and Tenca truly risked." The summoner assured. The fairies and specialist shot him extremely cold and evil looks. They trampled him and started to pummel him.

Timmy walked away from the fray and pressed a button. The ship glided and landed right by the battlefield. The fairies walked in, the specilists dragged Astra, and lifted Seth to the ship. Spectus chopped off the four horns of the beast and threw them in the cargo bay.

* * *

Was that worth the wait? I really hoped you all enjoyed that. It took plenty of work and thought. Please Review! 


	7. Romantic Rage, Saga 1

Hey again. Hope you all enjoy the new chapter. Though I think this chapter may be quite a shocker.

Also, I will begin to start mini-sagas (in this fic) centered around the Aspus boys. Beginning with this chapter. It focuses around the love-life of each character and interesting side stories. Astra will be first, Spectus second, and Seth later. Expect these to be good and shocking.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Winx Club or any of it's characters. I do own the 4 Aspus guys, the lovable pet, and the headstrong principal.

**Chapter Seven:** Romantic Rage, Saga 1

* * *

The red ship flew through the echoes of space back to Magix. Inside, Riven, Techna and Seth laid on the medical beds. Bloom, Stella, Sky, Spectus, (Wow, this fic has alot of S names) and Musa were talking. Brandon and Timmy were piloting the ship. Astra was still hogged tied in the Cargo Bay.

Timmy sighed and looked at the med room. His purple haired friend laid peacefully on the white bed. The nerdy warrior looked down. He pressed a button making the ship go into autopilot. He walked somberly, yet slowly to the medical lab.

The boy sat onto the chair by Tecna's bed. He rolled his hands onto the digital fairy's palm and rubbed it tightly. He looked the body, noticing the white bandage across her stomach. It was covering a red and green mark on Tecna's flesh. His head slumped down...his orange hair shadowing his face.

"Oh, Tecna..." The specialist began. "I should have done more in our fight with the Rinomour. I just panicked when my gun didn't do a single thing. Luckily, Spectus diverted the the beast's attention."

Timmy put his hand on his face. "I am so pathetic." The warrior sighed and continue looking down. He felt a sudden caress on his check. He looked up and saw his digital fairy.

"Oh Timmy, you tried your best. You may just have to make a few new upgrades." Tecna assured. Timmy blushed and looked back down.

"Possibly. I am glad you are ok."

Timmy moved his arm around Tecna's neck and gripped it. He began to lean in closely. The technological fairy smiled and wrapped her arm by Timmy's back. The warrior blinked, realizing what he just did. Tecna did the same. They suddenly released there grip and Timmy went back to the pilot. His face was still in a shade of pink, though.

"I can't believe your friend tricked us like that. That's so cold." Musa said.

"Yeah...he is quite the mastermind" Spectus lied. "Hey, Seth. Go check on Mr. power-hungry himself."

"No problem." The thief said.

Seth walked over to the cargo bay with summoner and horns. He walked it inside and noticed Astra tied up to a metal pole. His hands were tied with rope and gag was over his mouth.

"Are you ready to stop being angry?" Seth said with a smug look on his face. He took of the gag in Astra's mouth.

"I could easily kill you all." Astra said.

"If you feel that way then I may have to put you in time out a little longer." The thief chuckled walking back to the control room. "Hey dudes, how long till we get back to our schools?"

"We're out Red Fountain now." Brandon said. The triangular ship lowered onto the grounds of the school of Specialists. Everyone walked outside, even thought Tecna, Seth and Riven limped. An eager Codatorta waited for there arrival. The said teacher walked up to the ship.

"I hope you have the items I requested." Codatorta asked.

"We do." Sky said. He flipped a switch on the ship causing all the cargo fallout, and on Astra. The large black horn conked the summoner on the head.

"Excellent!" The teacher said, picking up the black horns. "Will he be okay?" he pointed at Astra.

"Nah..." Spectus said. "He deserves it for making us hunt down the Rinomour and being a bastard."

"Fair enough for me. C'mon grunts, get back to your classes." The teacher ordered. The specialist walked backed into their dorms. The others continued walking to Alfea. Spectus dragged the unconscious Astra.

A few minutes later...

The seven students reached the dorm of the Winx Club. Bloom opened the door to see Carby nuzzled against Flora and Kikko asleep on Bloom's bed. The small pet turned his head to the door. His eyes and the jewel in his head lit up and he tackled his owners. Carby gnawed of the rope, freeing his owner. Astra stood up and scowled at everyone. He walked back to Aspus.

"Anything wrong with him?" Flora asked.

"He had a manipulated anger problem." Spectus said. "Did Carby give you any trouble?"

"None. That little pet is quite friendly."

"Carby is the only thing friendly in Astra's life." Seth mumbled.

The girls walked back into their dorms. Tecna walked to her room while Seth followed. Spectus stayed in the room with Flora. The digital fairy sat on her bed while Seth looked at her.

"Do you need anything?" Tecna asked.

"In fact, I do. After Aspus went public we were attacked by some witches. Something about raiding out special vault. Do you have any spare security camera or something?"

"I do." Tecna lifted herself up and walked to her desk. She pulled out the cabinets revealing four security cameras and two 13'' screens. "Take these, but promise me you will never steal from us again."

"Ok." Seth said. He shook Tecna's hand and took the equipment.

"One quick question. Who were these witches who stormed your school?

"We don't really know, but there were three if them in similar suits in blue, purple and maroon. Also there hair was different, one had a ponytail, the other had puffy hair, and had normal looking hair with highlights. That is all I really know. Thanks for the equipment."

"No problem." Tecna said. Seth happily walked outside. "Could it be them? I could of sworn they were sent to a boot camp."

The boys walked back to Aspus, lugging their new security. Once they reached the mountain the four security camera were put on top of the mountain, in the hallway, in Astra's room, and in the library. The two TV's were placed in Spectus's and Seth's room. Seth's television covers the Outside and Astra's room, while Spectus's covers the hallway and library.

Hours later...

"Everything set up?" Seth asked.

"Yep. Hook it up." Spectus told. Seth flipped a switch on and the TV turned on. Everything seemed calm and peaceful in the library and hallway. Seth walked into his room hoping nothing was going to happen. He turned on the TV and gasped. The thief dashed back to Spectus's room.

"Dude! There is a chick spotted on the outside camera." Spectus perked up and ran to Seth's room. A figure was wearing a burgundy cloak over their whole body. The person took off the hood of the cloak. Her hair shot out in a few directions. The warrior's pupils shrank.

"That's one of the witches who attacked us yesterday!"

"What she doing here?"

"Think she came to raid the vault?"

"If she did, she probably would of brought the others."

"Good point. What is she doing here though?"

The cloaked figure walked to the Aspus door. The camera kept a constant view on the woman. She reached the door and took over her clothing. She had a skimpy, maroon pair of shorts and a shirt with cloth hanging from the bottom to her stomach. It was Stormy.

"Holy crap...looks like that witch is about to sink her claws into someone." Seth said.

"No crap. Damn, who is she going to screw?"

"Good chance one of us."

"Oh man...This is going to be good. I am going to go heat up some nachos." Spectus did just that.

In the hallway...

Stormy walked slowly through the hallway. She looked at her apparel. the lightning witch breathed heavy. Could she be ready for this?

"I'm ready to do this. I can't get that dreamy guy out of my head. No guy has ever complemented me. Am I getting to over worked up for some guy? Sure he is not like those idiots of Red Fountain. But...he did threaten my sisters. Ah well, Icy has been a bitch lately."

In the dorm...

Ding!

"Nachos are done!" Spectus said happily. The phasing fighter walked to Astra's room.

"Why are you making nachos, idiot?" Astra said while reading his book.

"You'll see..." Spectus said with a smug on his face. He walked back into Seth's room. Both the fighters had their eyes glued onto the screen. They just had a feeling that Stormy was going to go to their room. The lightning user turned the knob of summoner's room. The said witch walked inside and up to Astra.

"Told you. Looks like Astra is the lucky bastard in this situation."

"I am kinda relieved." Spectus admitted.

"That's cause you want Flora, right?" Spectus blushed and nodded. "Oh, shut up. They are starting the foreplay."

"Hey." said the lightning goddess. Astra looked up.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to see you."

"I don't care. Just leave. I have no concerns."

"What in the name of Magix is Astra doing?" Seth said.

"Are you sure? I know you want to see all of me." Astra lowered his books from his eyes. He suddenly blinked and dropped his book. He looked away trying to not show emotion.

"What the hell?" Echoed Astra's mind. "Did the guys send me a stripper or something?"

"C'mon...I bet you want to know me better." Stormy said getting closer to Astra.

"Go away. I have no desires for sex or anything else you could grant me."

"I doubt that."

"Get the hell out of my room. Now."

"I really think we would be great together." Stormy did the unexpected. She went face-to-face with Astra put on head on his shoulder and one by his crotch. Astra was surprised that the witch would do this. The summoner laid his and on Stormy, making her smile. Yet he did something else.

It was merely a set up. He raised his right arm and punched Stormy in the jaw. The girl hit the floor hard and looked up at the cold teenager. Spectus nearly choked eating a nacho, but managed to spit it out.

"What is your problem!?" Stormy shouted.

"Really..." Seth and Spectus said simultaneously.

Astra scoffed. "I don't need the purpose nor distraction of women to get in my way. You, in particular seem like total whore and your a witch. You attacked us and your partner tried to kill me. You are low form of life. If you died tomorrow, I would just point at your grave and laugh. I have no care for you or anything you could possibly do."

Stormy at that point was so mad she couldn't see straight. Her whole body was shaking in total anger and hatred toward the summoner.

"You'll regret this for the rest of your life!" Stormy outbursted. She ran toward the door. Astra made a quick flash.

"Don't let the blink trap hit yourself on the way out." Astra mumbled. Stormy was suddenly impaled by three energy spikes. She grumbled and slammed the door on her way out.

She dashed down the hallway, trying to forget the recent events. Tears fell from her eyes. She shook them off and swore:

"Never make a personal attack onto a witch." The witch said scornfully.

In the dorm...

Spectus and Seth bashed out of Seth's room and confronted Astra. Each of the fighters had an angry look on their face.

"What are you idiots looking at?" Astra said breaking the silence.

"What is wrong with you Astra?" The thief said. "That girl was eating out of the palm of your hand."

"Wait...were you assholes spying on me?"

"We installed security cameras in Aspus to make sure we wouldn't get attacked." Spectus said.

"And you guys are yelling at me?"

"Dude, that witch practically offered you sex. What kind of person does not want that?"

"I do. I hope she rots in hell for all I care."

"Your just trying to deny the fact that you are a faggot!" Spectus pointed out.

"I am not. I have just learned to live without women. Plus, she is evil."

"Oh, and your not?" Seth questioned. "We have lived in solitude for a year already. Getting pleasure from a women is any man's dream! You get the chance to score with chick from one of the other schools and you deny it due to the fact that your an asshole!"

"To me, you guys just sound like perverts." Astra snickered. "Seth, I saw you staring at the girls while you were riding the Ripper. And Spectus, you have to hide a stiffy whenever your around Flora."

"Do not drag my feelings for Flora into this! You just want to cover up that your are a fag and an asshole!"

"I don't care. It is that simple. Get out of my room now. I want to be in peace."

"Fine!" Shouted Spectus and Seth has the walked to their dorms.

* * *

Sorry, if I pissed anyone off or offended you. Or if anyone was OOC. They are teenagers, what do you expect?

Astra was meant to be evil. You should know tons of evil characters still fight on the good side.

And one quick thing, I am pretty sure Darcy and Icy are the witches who can teleport, which is why I didn't make Stormy do that in this chapter... Review please!!


	8. Revenge, Saga 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club or any of it's characters. Unless you are a new reader, you know who I own.

Kulia Makani: You may have forgot about a few events from the last two chapters. Though I am probably wrong, chapter five and six were ways to introduce the witches and specialists. The plot is basically showing the effect of a different school being possible and shown to the public. A simpler answer or question-like theme would be "How will the new school effect everyone?"

On another note, this a kind of like a two-part chapter.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eight: Revenge, Saga 1

Stormy slumped as she walked to her secret headquarters. Not only had she been dumped, she was attacked, humiliated and broken. She lingered slowly going back to her sisters. But what were they going to think? Icy doesn't tolerate weakness, and Darcy already knows about the pitfalls of possible love. What was Stormy to do? All she can do...is swallow her pride and hope for the best.

The lightning which opened a door and walked downstairs. She sighed, expecting that her sisters would barrage her with questions. Another door appeared, and she opened it. The other witches instantly cocked their heads at the door, seeing their sister.

"Where have you been?" Asked the darkness witch.

"Nowhere..." Stormy lied. Icy stood up and spoke.

"You must think we are idiots. Going outside is suicide. What were you really doing?"

Stormy sneered. "None of your business."

"Of course it is our business. We're wanted women." Darcy said.

"I didn't do a damn thing..." Stormy began to clench her fist.

"So did."

"I didn't." A vein came on the witch's head.

"Oh Stormy." Darcy began. "That vein on your head, you shaking in anger, your hands rolled up, all of them obvious signs that your lying."

"I am not lying!"

"That makes it even more obvious." snickered Icy.

Stormy didn't really have a choice...she had to tell. What were her sisters going to think of her now that she went to charm someone? She thought for a quick minute. Maybe she could try to atleast not tell Darcy and Icy what she did.

"Fine! I did something!" Stormy said.

"What?" The ice witch replied.

No luck...

"Nothing..."

"What was it, Stormy?"

"Nothing, I tell you!"

Icy shot a glare. "Sister, this isn't like you. Your not the type to keep secrets or do anything behind our backs. You better tell us right now what you were doing...or we're not going to able to trust you."

Stormy shook her head in defeat. She had to tell the embarrassing experience she faced a few hours ago. Icy and Darcy were really going to hate her for this.

"I...saw...someone..." She managed to squeak out.

"Who?" The ice witch asked?

"A boy?" Darcy said with a smirk.

Stormy's facade completely collapsed and broke into a cold sweat.

"I knew it."

"How could you sink so low like those pixies? Seeing a boy."

"Like you know the experience of love you dike." Stormy lashed back.

Icy, also a witch prone to temper stood up. Her fist clenched and charged up a sky blue ball energy. She shot at Stormy, creating a small whirlwind with flurries and causing the lightning witch's limbs to partly freeze.

"Don't ever call me that."

"You don't need to yell at me for seeing a man...and this will make you happy. He broke up with me the very second I went to his dorm."

"His dorm?" Darcy questioned. "Who did you exactly see?"

"That snow-haired colored summoner."

"An Aspus boy? I guess you wanted to see if they were different than the people of Red Fountain."

"Kinda..." Stormy admitted. "It just like he seemed interested in me."

"I guess he wasn't."

"I can't believe what an ass he was...look what he did to my jaw." Stormy lifted up her head, showing of a brown bruise.

"How dare he do that to a witch!" Icy said outraged.

"That's going to far. I dumped Riven into a portal, but I never hit him."

"He's gone too far..." Icy began to think. What was a good way to get revenge on the person who broke Stormy's heart. That's it. Icy went to her sister's direction. "Stormy, this person may have stolen and broken your heart, so we'll steal something of his and break it!" She said with a menacing smile.

The Trix plotted their evil scheme. They slipped on their matching, different colored suits and walked out.

At Aspus Mountain...

The witches teleported right at the entrance of the school. They waltzed in easily, due to everyone being asleep. Seth, Spectus and Astra were suppose to guard it, but the were too angry and tired. But thankfully, all the witches wanted is for the summoner to pay.

"Is this where they are?" Darcy asked pointing at a door.

"Yes." She softly replied. Her experience was recent but still overwhelming. They slowly entered the dorm, hoping no one was awake. Thankfully, it was dark, and snores echoed through the room.

Stormy looked around the room, hoping for something to take. Her eye caught something though, A small brown book. She picked it up and tried to read it. There were no windows in the hollowed out piece of mountain though so it was completely illegible. She continued searching until her hand felt something. That something soon turned to a dim red color. It was Carby, sound asleep. The lightning witch slowly picked him up and showed him to the others.

"That pet..." Icy growled. "We're going to ransom this to the summoner?"

"Yes. This is bet. He'll obviously care about this." Stormy mumbled. Suddenly the pet shook for a second and his ears twitched. Carby lifted is head around, slowly opening his eyelids. He looked around and all three witches were staring at him like death. The pet panicked, jumping out off the lightning's witches hand. Carby furiously tugged on Astra's cloth to make him wake up. It caused the staff he was sleeping with to fall off his bed. Darcy walked over to the pet and picked him back up.

_"You are going into a slumber  
You are beginning to see sheep  
Your eyes are big and heavy  
Now fall into a very deep sleep!" _The darkness witch chanted.

And just as the spell commanded, the pet fell asleep. Stormy cackled evilly for she would have her revenge on the summoner who dumped him. The other two witches left the room but the lightning witch stayed for a second. She looked over at a sleeping Astra. She stumbled for a second because her foot touched his staff. She held the weapon and walked outside. Icy looked at the staff.

"Why are you taking that?" Icy asked.

"That summoner probably cares for this weapon as much as the pet. He carries it everywhere." Stormy assured. Darcy grinned.

"Good idea. Now let's get out of here and make that bastard pay."

And the witches teleported back to their hideout.

* * *

Sorry for the long update...especially since this chapter is pretty lack-lustered. Don't worry, next chapter will be much better and the end of Astra's saga. More violence.

Read and Review.


	9. Redemption, Saga 1

I've resurrected from the dead!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Winx Club or any of it's characters. You should know who I own. Last chapter for Astra's saga.

* * *

**Chapter 9:** Redemption, Saga 1

Right as the witches teleported a creek came from the boy's dorm room. It was Seth. The dorms didn't have any bathrooms but at least there were some in the halls. A few minutes later he walked in, ungracefully. He tripped over a nearby chest and hit the ground hard.

"Ow! I never trip! There is usually a..." He mumbled while looking by Astra's bed. He then made a shocked face.

"Light. Carby. Where is he?" He dashed over to the lights and switched them on. "Astra! Wake up! Someone pet-napped Carby!"

"What?" Astra asked groggily. He was temporarily blinded by a sudden flash of light. His vision mended yet was blinded again. "Oh, jeez man. Put some pants on."

Seth did wake up at the middle of the night to go to the bathroom. Anyone at that time would most likely would be wearing boxers. The thief slipped into his room to change. This work up Spectus in the progress.

"What's the problem?" Spectus asked slowly with his head out the door.

"We think someone took Carby."

"Just wonderful. What are we going to do?"

"What's to worry? You guys can probably take down any threat."

"_Probably_, but we may need help."

"It's three in the morning, I'm tired. Who's going to help?"

"Someone here."

"They will help." Seth said coming out of his room with a pants on. "I know robberies. This has obvious signs to the culprit. First off, everyone, and I mean everyone likes Carby. The teachers don't mind even when he follows Astra to class."

"True." The summoner said.

"So, it's obvious who would steal it."

"Witches." Spectus said sternly.

Seth's eyes began rapidly targeting several areas. Scans of DNA and magical paw prints were left in places. "Apparently, they were looking for something. Striking in the belly of the beast is quite stupid. Looks like there was little struggle. Small trail was left and teeth marks are on Astra's blanket. Also looks like they were thinking of taking the book. They didn't, yet they stole the staff.

Astra's head spun to the location of his staff. Nothing was there. His facade slowly altered has he made an angry twitch with his eyebrow. He shot up from his bed instantly.

"I want my staff. Ok. Let's put on some clothes and find out more on the witches. Seth, get into the computer lab and use the DNA scanner to find out about those girls."

"Can do." The thief said creeping outside.

"Spectus, equip yourself. Without my staff, all I can do is use blink traps. I've only learned how to fight with staves and that particular staff lets me control my summoning."

"No problem. Just promise to learn how to use another weapon in case of emergency." Spectus equipped himself in his checkered armor, a warhammer, and zircon chain.

"What is the chain for?"

"Bribery."

Once he left, Astra shifted his eyes. He moved the security camera to the wall and lifted his bed. A small silver tile was seen with a number lock and handle. The tile moved open with a few turns clockwise, counterclockwise, and a twist of the handle. A jagged flame-shaped topaz was the treasure inside. Astra pocketed it. He then fixed the room to how it was minutes ago.

Meanwhile...The spectral warrior crept to a nearby dorm. He knocked on it softly, trying not to wake anyone. No response. He knocked a little harder. A voice grunted and footsteps were made. A teenager in red hair opened the door. It was Vern.

"It's three in the morning, this better be important." Vern said angrily.

"Is thievery a good enough reason?" Spectus asked smugly.

"No." Vern slammed the door.

"C'mon man, it was witches." Spectus said creaking the door open.

"Those three senior witches from late spring?"

"Yes."

"Who cares? Not me."

"We need someone of your skills to help us. Besides, think of all the benefits."

"Hmm..." Vern did like attention. A good fight with those criminal witches could give him some credit with Troja. It worked for Spectus. And his roommate was able to get a book from the vault. "What's in it for me?"

"This." Spectus pulled out the silver chain from his room. "This special chain can be useful for weapons like lances. Just attach it to your gauntlet and weapon and you got a retractable weapon. Good for pinning people against walls and stuff."

"...Deal." Both warriors shook hands. After five minutes Vern was ready for battle. They walked backed to the thief's and summoner's room, who were both waiting eagerly for their roommate to get back.

"Good, your back." Seth said. "And you got Vern. Wait, what about your roommate?"

"No idea, my roommate may be watching the vault."

"Anyway, what did you find out about those witches?"

"Here's what I found." Seth pulled out a rather long sheet of paper from his cloak. "The witches are Icy, Stormy, and Darcy. Triplets apart of the coven Trix."

"Ugh...what kind of incompetent moron would give them rhyming, stupid names like that?" Astra interrupted.

"Let me continue. Anyway, they tried the whole world domination thing in Magix using the Army of Decay, it failed though, due to the Alfea fairy Bloom having the rare power of the Dragon Fire. They used fake transcripts to get into Cloud Tower, basically staying there for four years. Various attacks to those five fairies who discovered this school caused their expulsion."

"Ironic..." Spectus said.

"So, it seems like they want revenge or to take over Magix again."

"Looks like they want to attack us due to the books. And Astra dumping one of them..."

"When did that happen?" The spear-wielding warrior asked.

"A few hours ago. The one in maroon seduced him and touched his crotch." Seth said.

"Wow and you rejected that? Your such a fag." Vern taunted. Astra clenched his fist and green flickered in the room.

"I'm tired of people judging my sexuality from that lousy experience..."

"No problem. We won't say anything else about it." At that moment Seth leaned over to his roommate. "He's going to be regretting this for the rest of his life."

"Seriously. You just better not move from the room."

"Agreed."

Astra looked blankly at his roommates. Obviously, they were never going to forget it. He broke his silence: "Seth, do you have an information for where these witches live?"

"No. But my eye can track where they are. They're about one miles west-north-west."

"Then let's go!" Vern said. Though the second he took a step, he got stabbed by multiple energy spikes that launched from all sides of the room. He collapsed. He got back up and grumbled. They walked out in the hallway. Luckily there, Vern got his revenge.

A small piece of terrain silently slid downward. Right where Astra was about to step with his left foot. Once it connected, Astra plummeted to the ground. His forehead hitting the green carpet first. The summoner struggled up holding his head.

"You do that again and I'll kill you." Astra threatened.

"I'm sooooo scared." Vern said sardonically.

"You had to bribe him, didn't you?"

"He's the strongest guy I could think of. And closest."

A good forty-five minutes later, the Aspus students were at Cloud Tower. The rogue's eye pointed eastward at a nearby pillar. There was a door. Once they reached it, Spectus focused some of his energy of the ground. Four pieces of earth collided against the door, breaking it.

"Knock, knock." Spectus said nonchalantly. He was stormed by the three witches. It was a standoff. Witches in the air versus warriors on land. Astra broke the silence.

"Where's my pet and weapon."

"Oh, you want those?" The ice witch taunted. Stormy pulled out the staff from her back. Icy moved sideways and Carby was stuck in an interesting trap. Three circular rings were entangling the pet, glowing a dim blue and spinning slowly. "It's called the mortal coil. It's gonna crush that furry little thing to death."

"Why would you have a grudge against my pet?"

"It's cute. I **despise** cute."

"Cause your not cute yourself?" Seth joked. Icy got angry, Darcy made a small smirk. "Wait a second, don't we have one of those in our Stimulative Defense class?

"Yeah, but the bed of spikes is much worse." Spectus threw in.

"Anyway, give us access to the books and apologize to me! And your pet is safe." Stormy demanded.

"Like I'm going to do that. Empty threats will never work."

"Fine. Your pet dies." Icy smiled.

"Go ahead."

Icy look startled for a second. Did he really mean it? "I...I will!"

"Then do it." He replied bluntly

Everyone was gaping at Astra. How can anyone just brush off a life just like that? Even the witches were surprised that death was not an important factor to this man. The three warrior then looked at Carby's impending doom. As the coils constricted smaller and smaller. Until...

CRACK!

The coils disappeared and Carby's limp body slid to the ground. A small thud proved that the body was completely limp. The men just got angry, as the witches looked at the body. Even when they tried taking over Magix, death never seemed to happen. Now that it has, is it worth it? The somber tone was then followed by another noise. Laughter.

The owner was actually cackling menacingly at the fatality. Everyone glared at him the second sound came from his mouth. Once the laughing faded, Spectus grabbed him by the cloth on his shirt.

"How could you do such a thing! Carby was your pet!"

"You think I'm not smart enough to know that?" Astra said pushing him off. He pulled out the jagged gem in his pocket. "I can resurrect him with this."

"Well, I guess if you don't care your pet, maybe you'll care more about this!" Stormy threw the staff in the area. Without warning, she shot two lightning bolts out of her hands and at the staff. It hit the ground smoldering and broken into three pieces. The summoner suddenly broke inside. He dropped his gem and fell on his knees.

"Not...my...**_staff!_**"

Spectus and Seth jumped sideways for cover holding Vern with them. Astra slowly trembled in anger. Shaking his head and tightening his muscles. Tears were slowly forming, rolling down his cheek. No one could see it though because his face was aimed at the ground.

"It's just a staff..." Vern said.

"That's not just a staff, it's a staff with a special signa." Spectus said. "I believe he told me once that his staff is a family heirloom/weapon of destruction. It has great power, but broken or without a member of the bloodline, it's a useless piece of wood. Sort of like the Princess of Solaria's scepter/ring. One more thing. Astra has never shouted or raised her voice. **Ever.**

"I say, we cut the chitchat and dramatics and just fight them." The thief said giving into his blood lust.

"Agreed."

Spectus, Seth and Vern dashed toward the witches. They jumped toward the witches expecting retaliation. The weather witch formed a small cyclone taking the warriors airborne. Soon the hit the ground flat on their stomachs. The witches laughed as they were down and one was in a pool of his own self-despair.

The thief and two warriors stood up. Seth whispered and held his daggers close. "Divine Enchantment." The daggers strengthened in a bright shimmer. Light particles swirled around the daggers, stopping while going into weapon.

"Guys, I need you to distract them." The summoner spoke up. "I'm going to summon something. Without my staff though it'll take awhile to summon anything."

"No problem."Each fighter lunged at their own witch. Spectus tackled Icy, Vern arose over Stormy and Seth dashed to Darcy. Astra slowly concentrated his energy. Wind slowly revolved around one area, making the fighter's cloth shuffle up and down. A black, pale circle formed on the ground.

The tundra witch blasted Spectus off by shooting a barrage of ice crystals from her cloak. She charged up her hands, preparing a large blast. The warrior merely retaliated by placing the opposite side in front of him. Icy hurled an dragon made of icy at him, but Spectus continued standing still. It contacted, but the dragon ricocheted sideways. Nearly blasting Darcy.

"Next time, be aware of friendly fire." Darcy scowled.

"That's impossible! It's a full moon and you blocked with just gems!"

"True. But these are more than gems, their augmentations. Sapphires have power against ice." Icy just stood in disbelief. "They can also let me do this!" Spectus jumped high in the air. His weapon was held in a classic vertical slash stance. Heading toward the ground the sharp metal collided against the terrain by the witch's feet. Cracks split instantly and blue flames rose. The impact shot Icy back far and singeing her boots. He continued his pursuit blasting her with lightning bolts from the sky. She hovered out of the way, still dodging the attacks.

They wisped by Stormy and Vern. Both we exchanging energy blasts from the earth and limbs. The lightning witch made a whirlwind as barrier against the blasts. It moved slowly toward Vern keeping it's motion. But Vern got an idea. He looked at the impending magic attack, a wall of Cloud Tower, his equipment, and the ground.

He disarmed the chain on his gauntlet and multi-spiked trident. The whirlwind absorbed the polearm and link of gems. Vern quickly carved a piece of land with his hand. A beam shot from a 45 degree angle. In went inside the whirlwind but hit the chain. It bounced off the chain and impacting Stormy. She flew back a few feet making the wind disappear. Another beam shot the witch toward the warrior. Running, he reequipped his weapons and kicked Stormy into a nearby pillar of the school of Dark Arts. He threw the trident at Stormy with breakneck speed in a similar style of a olympic javelin thrower. It grazed her thigh, but was still hurt. She grinned through the pain, holding her wound.

The thief charged at the darkness witch without warning. He light shining from his daggers seemed to give Seth the advantage. Darcy protected herself by using a darkness shield against the sweeping strikes. He made a sharp thrust in the center, causing the shield to shatter and make Darcy fall down. She counted putting her fingers on her temples. A bright purple flash arose, revealing clones of the darkness witch. This didn't matter to Seth. His left eye blinked and a small aiming trigger appeared in the front of his eye, aiming at the southeast witch. Seth made a kidney shot toward that clone but it was blocked. Darcy panicked with a darkness shield blocking her kidney. Leaving the enemies to stare at each other.

"Too bad I have to do this. You're kind of cute."

Darcy was the shot stiff. Completely stunned. But it was interrupted as something trickled by her arm. Blood. Shocking pain arose afterwards and left a deep gash on her arm. She fell on her back, on her arm.

"Cheap shot." She said coldly.

"Not necessarily." Seth said putting his daggers away. "You are rather attractive. You just need to act calmer around random situations."

Back to Spectus and Icy, they were firing icy blasts at each other. She shot a rather like spear like icicle at him, but he easily dodged it. Without hesitation, he snapped both fingers with each hand. The ends of Icy's cloak were ablaze. She simply tensed up, landed on the ground and froze her apparel from more fire.

"It's ready." Astra said.

"Girls, we aren't doing so well." The self-proclaimed leader said.

"Ya think?" Stormy retorted. "I say we keep fighting. It's full moon!"

"You won't be fighting for long!" said a voice in the air. Everyone looked up, seeing Vern. He did a front-flip and focused his trident straight down. "Dragonfall!" He shouted. Once the spear contacted, black rocks shot out of the ground. They entangled each witch and lodged them in the terrain. It was one sided now.

"Perfect." The summoner said. Large footsteps and a menacing growl followed. all the warriors looked behind them, seeing a recurring nightmare. The Rinomour was alive again. This monstrosity looked at the three morsels stuck inside the ground. The witches' facades each fell as despair was consuming them.

Taking the opportunity, Astra lifted the body, staff and gem of his beloved pet. He walked slowly southeast back to his own school. The others followed, keeping their distance. They all felt like giving the summoner some space. Something like the Rinomour would decimate the witches with no problem.

A few minutes passed. As the Rinomour looked down on the midnight snacks it was about to devour. It started by coughing poison onto it's prey. Leaving the witches stunned and slightly sick. Icy struggled, seeing if she could break free. Her magic suddenly grew and exploded as it froze the terrain by her sisters. They all broke free, looking ready to take the monster down.

"Ice Prism!" Shouted Icy as she blasted the ground the Rinomour was standing on. Large, rectangular ice crystals surrounded the beast. It easily tore through the ice but the ground started to shake. Darcy channeled her magic into her heel as it was embedded in the ground. The monster fell into the crack and the witches hovered over the small chasm and began blasting multicolored shots. A small grunt echoed. It was followed suddenly by a stream of acid. All the witches dodged it, but some of it flew and singed through Icy's suit.

"I'm tired of people burning my clothes!" She said angrily. She focus her power to a large ice spear and tossed it at the beast. It pierced into the skull of the Rinomour, due to the lack of power it contained. Darcy and Stormy followed up with blasts at the icicle. It shattered, impairing all thought of the monster's brain. The beast collapsed and faded away.

The three witches went back to the ground and walked back to their hideout. The incredible amount of magic used couldn't allow them to teleport. But far behind them, a shadow figure was following them. It was completely disguised under darkness except for blonde hair.

Forty-Five minutes later at Aspus.

"What's wrong with me." The evoker thought to himself. "Sacrificing a cherished pet just to prove myself? I should of been in that mortal coil. Hopefully, the Rinomour will redeem for what I have done. Carby...I'm sorry." Deep sighing filled the room. Only mattering to Astra because Seth was dead asleep. Spectus creaked open the dorm room.

"Astra?"

"What?"

"Surprise." Spectus pulled out the staff almost good as new. Tight strands of linen were on the parts where Stormy shot it. Astra grabbed weapon, yet not believing this was happening.

"How? Why? I thought you were a blacksmith."

"Iron is incased inside the pole. Extra durability. The mahogany will be mended completely in a week. The terra essence I added needs time to work it's magic."

"Thank you. I'm in your debt, Id...I mean Spectus. Gonna take awhile for me to get used to that." Astra said nervously. Spectus just smiled and grinned while walking to bed. Astra seemed happy now.

The said fighter pulled out his topaz and held it net to his pet. It gleamed magnificently starting to connect with the deceased. A white, concentrated piece of energy held Carby up and blinked. It was gone, but Carby was standing. Astra lifted Carby, giving him gentle embrace as he wrapped his arms around his pet. The summoner turned off the light and crawled into bed.

He smiled and slept like a baby the rest of the night with his pet once against in his arms.

* * *

Yes, it is done. I hope this will keep people happy because this is just step one for me getting on the right track. And leave a small cliffhanger. I decided to shorten the witches' battle with the Rinomour.

Also, I feel like expressing a random rant. What is with Winx Club and all these crossovers? I really have no idea why this show has so many crossovers nor see how are there crossover possibilities. Especially since most of the crossovers are anime. I really don't like crossovers, but there are few exceptions. I'm also not sure why people don't just post the crossovers in the Cartoon Crossovers section. Oh well, that's just me.


	10. Force of Darkness

Me: Well readers, today the Winx Club Season Two will air in America. I really hope the new season will turn up great and have some interesting plot twists. Hope we will all enjoy Season Two!

Now, I'm introducing a new character into this chapter. I know, this fic is a bit OC based, but, hey it's what I'm good at. I also hope you'll enjoy my new character and his differences. Anyway, onto the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club or any of the new elements of Season 2. I do own Spectus, Seth, Astra, Troja, Vern and the new character.

**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Force of Darkness **

The small coven limped around the field. Darcy was holding her arm from the slash of the dagger. Stormy was holding her side to stop the bleeding. Icy was irritated to a new level from the destruction of all her clothes. The unknown man followed them slow and stealthily. The witches spoke.

"I can't believe those boys beat us." Stormy said in disbelief.

"Yeah." Icy agreed. "Our reputations were destroyed by that pixie. And now they've been desecrated by those warriors. Not only that, now we can't sneak into Cloud Tower."

They crept along the area, hoping to find some possible shelter. Magix would recognize them easily and the fours schools would persecute them on sight. Battered and bruised, they seemed doomed to the torment of re-incarceration.

"Go North." A voice wisped.

The girls instantly turned their heads to the voice. Nothing, just darkness. They wondered closer north, listening to this unknown voice. A door suddenly creaked open, followed by a small shut. Sprinting was made toward this noise but there was once again nothing.

Unknown to the witches, the blonde-haired figured walked down of carpeted set of stairs. He found his way into a large, though single roomed place. A set of chairs, a collection of books in a bookcase, a fireplace, a bed, and of course a few technological advances. An unsuspecting man was reaching into his mini fridge and mixing a drink in a brandy snifter. He sipped it deeply. He suddenly though spit the alcohol as a delicate blade touched his throat.

"HHEEEEELLLL-" Was all he could shout out. He fell limp with his body clinging on the fridge. The shadowy figure was now uncamouflaged, grinning and holding a slim sword.

He's body was normal, wrapped in a black shirt and his legs covered by pants. The pants made of dim gray leather that stuck out with undertones of blood red. He wore a royal violet trench coat, spreading wide on the top and bottom like an eagle. Supported with black straps on the sides and bordered in crimson. A small pendant was around his neck with a small black talon holding a garnet, aquamarine and onyx.

The witches did hear that scream. Each of them felt around the ground looking for a possible entrance. Icy felt a doorknob a twisted it. The door opened under their feet. They backed off, looking at the small flicker of light. It was comforting, giving of a small amount of heat. As the cold embrace of pain was fairing Darcy and Icy's way. The darkness witch raised a brow.

"An apartment underground. Interesting." She pondered. But the witches grasped upon this opportunity for shelter and walked down the stairs. Footsteps echoed in the room. The boy grinned.

"My guests have arrived." He took a small mushroom from his pocket and crushed it in the hand. Crumbled fungus pieces fell into the alcohol of the dead man's drink. He took a strong swig and finished off the glass. He stuck his tongue out in disgust. But he was able to sit on a nearby chair. His legs crossed, waiting for the witches.

The sisters arrived in the room, looking at everything. It seemed like the perfect shelter. With the exception of the creepy young teenager shooting a piercing stare followed with an eerie smile. The three looked in confusion at the man until Icy broke the silence.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. As a witch, she had to maintain her forcing tone.

"This is my little hideout, my dear." He welcomed back.

Stormy pointed at the guy laying on the fridge. "What about him?"

"Oh, he's just a sleeping guest." He taunted.

"I don't care who owns this place, we need it. We're taking it!"

The man stood up. He looked at the three witches keeping a calm attitude. He simply thought, "These ladies will be easier than I thought. Thanks to those fools at Aspus."

He spoke: "You can try, though it is not really necessary." He smiled, his eyes suddenly engulfed by two green and purple flames. Icy flinched for a second.

"He's one of those magic users from Aspus."

Darcy scoffed. "He's just a male witch."

"I prefer the term, 'Warlock' as my persona." He said slightly offended and crossing his fingers.

The lightning witch started to get angry from the banter. "I want this room, now!" She blasted a small vortex at the man. He simply pointed both his arms forward. A slender white beam of his own appeared instantly in the wind with small parts of energy twisting around it. It dispelled her blast easily.

"I guess I'll actually have to use some real power fighting you." He challenged.

The three witches were on their nerves. They each shot elemental beams at the man. He simply walked to side dodging them. He grinned and started chanting. Black conjured around his and slowly moving wildly. Purple was consumed around the black. He soon released the power shooting shadowy bolts of lightning in the room. Turning everything, even the roaring fire in the fireplace to be pitch black.

The teen chuckled and dashed around the room. His echoes were like a provoked mother bird, screeching at it's target. Making the witches startled and walk frantically in despair. His disappearance in the shadows created all the sense to grow paranoid. They wondered, what would he do next? Stormy found out.

Something jerked her by her stomach, bending her spine making her legs, arms and neck backlash. She moaned at the shear pain of spinal injury. She started shivering, as the force had a grip against her tiny waist.

"Say goodnight." The boy said.

He then flung Stormy at the floor, making it contact with her ribs. The pain didn't matter to her. She suddenly shivered, as the essence from her body seemed to have leaked from her body. Little did she realize that her injury from Vern slowly re-opened. The shadows disappeared. The warlock was back where he was standing seconds ago. Icy and Darcy looked around startled as they we're also in the same spot.

"What the...what just happened!" The frost witch said. She once again observed the room at all points. Her sister was in total shock, scared to death by the words of this fighter. "You...How dare you! You'll pay for that! Ice coffin!"

She blasted icy crystals at them. He covered his face with both arms. The chill was suddenly tightening him. Ice began encasing him as the blonde-haired man was left in a block. Icy laughed insanely, as this nuisance was rid off.

But it was shortly lived as the ice block shattered. Icy jaw gaped wide as her power was dwarfed by his defense. He simply stretched his muscles and flicked of the shards.

"Who...who are you...?" Said the amazed ice witch.

"Simple. My name is Fel. Plus, the coffin attack? That was disgraceful, truly pathetic form. Observe. A master at work. Darkness Coffin!"

Fel's body slowly covered in the black and purple aura. He focused the power surging in his hand at Icy. She couldn't help but look at this warlock's power. It stopped. Two purple transparent coffin-shaped pieces of glass covered Icy. She couldn't hear or smell anything inside the glass and her vision became blurred. The fighter from Aspus folded one arm back and the other facing icy. A large spear of purple and red materialized from the magic and was directed at Icy. It pierced through the glass easily.

Darcy looked in horror as her other sister was impaled by this boy. His strength nearly unparalleled to the witches, what would she do? The glass broke and faded instantly as Icy hit the wall and soon to the floor. That form of painful magic left her unconscious. Darcy then blinked as Fel was slowly moving toward her.

The darkness witch grinned, she covered her face and made clones of herself. They all fired swirling dark blasts at the warlock. His eyes formed another fiery shade and he avoided them with ease. He stared at Darcy.

"Fake images? So easy." The black and purple aura appeared on his again, but this time it was in the form a swirling vortex. It began flowing with energy, dagger shapes started to protrude. More and more daggers appeared with the amount of weapons forming, everything in the room would be hit. He launched off eleven daggers at the room. Six taking out Darcy's clones and four others hitting her clothes and sticking to the wall.

He walked without a care to the witch, smirking. He's know he has won. This witch out of the three though may seem more rational.

"We're both masters in the dark arts. But unfortunately for you..." Fel slipped out a light broadsword. Simple, but with a turquoise embedded in the middle of the hilt. "I have a sword. So will you commit surrender?"

Darcy grunted. Icy was devastated and Stormy was mentally wounded. What this person could do to her would be unimaginable. She swallowed her pride for just a second and looked coldly at the man. "Yes. You've won."

He smiled. "Excellent."

The daggers vanished and Darcy was free. He pushed her down onto one of the chairs. He pulled some herbs and vials from his pockets and began mixing them together. Sure, this would be an opportunity to strike, but then Fel would be free to act relentless. She just sat there.

Fel walked over to Darcy with three potions in his hands. One was olive green, the other red, and the last one blue. They both sat up the other sisters on the chairs. Fel shoved the red potion in Darcy's hand. "Give it to Icy."

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"I know plenty of things, but we'll explain it later. It's the power of herbalism."

She did as she was told and slipped the potion to Icy. Fel drizzled Stormy's wound in the blue potion and put the rest in her mouth. Each of the two slowly twitched, and acted conscious and stable. They looked at the warlock.

"Why are you doing this? I thought you were gonna kill us!"

"You expect me to be a goody-goody like the fairies or the specialists."

Darcy grinned. This man was interesting. "Still, why'd you help them?"

"Like I said, you assume the Aspus people are all nice and respectful. Well, that's a lie. Aspus is not for future things, just personal gain. We all trained to become versatile and powerful."

"How does that involve us?" Icy questioned.

"Your strong already. Even though I could wipe you out instantly, I may need your help."

"How so?"

"Those fairies...the Winx Club as they call themselves...they discovered Aspus. The very same who used the dragon fire and saved Alfea from the Army of Decay. You know them."

Icy and Darcy both clenched their fists. "We do."

"With them out of the picture, we can easily use books from Aspus' to strengthen ourselves."

Icy smiled. "You want domination too..."

"For personal gain. Just like yourself."

The ice witch suddenly frowned. "We're not doing it for personal gain. Our family as always wanted to control the universe."

Fel made a small chuckle. "Well that's a nice change. I thought you three were gonna take over the universe just because it is mean and annoying. But seriously, we can work together. Get the books. Control planets. Do anything. So...are you in?"

"Give us a second." Stormy said. The three witches huddled their heads together. "What do you guys think?"

"This guy isn't too trustworthy. Yet he's knowledgeable and strong. Since he's willing to destroy his life on conquest, we should." Icy whispered. "What about you Darcy?"

"I'm up for the challenge. He must trust us, he just healed us. More people, more strength, more possibilities. I'm in."

The three witches disbanded and looked at Fel. "We'll help you." Stormy agreed.

Fel shot up from his chair. "Marvelous. Now, to focus on our goal, we should focus on the two main weak points on each gender."

"The heart." Icy said evilly.

"And the pelvis." The warlock through in. The witches shuddered at that thought. "A warrior from my school, Spectus is attracted to one of the Alfea girls."

"Which one?" Asked Darcy?

"The nature fairy, Flora." Fel then mumbled, "The stupid names parents give these days..." He talked normal again. "I bet if we crumble anything they would have before their romance gets off the ground, we can get the jump on them."

"Good plan." Darcy complimented. "But we'll need a distraction." Fel threw his green vial. Stormy caught it.

"This mind-numbing poison will be able to sicken and weaken the victim it's applied to. And we can rake in all possible thoughts and ideas."

"I'll apply it." Stormy volunteered. "That pixie irritates me so much..."

"Perfect. Do it now. Make sure to pour it in her ear. Trust me, she won't feel anything."

Stormy went out the tiny abode and flew to Alfea. The potion gave her more energy then she needed. She slowly the large window where Bloom was sleeping nicely. He felt a nearby green door. It was Flora's. She crept near the nature fairy and took off the cork. The green ooze slipped down into the poor girl, slowly creeping to the nervous system. She headed back into Fel's hideout.

5 minutes later...

She walked down the stairs, seeing her sisters and the eccentric warlock.

"Did you do it?" Fel asked.

"It's been done."

"Perfect!" Fel walked over to the mini-fridge. He took out three extra brandy snifters. A bottle of vodka followed as he poured a small amount into each class, to give them a taste of glory. He handed the drinks to his new comrades, and lifted his own glass high.

"A toast! From this day forward, our conquest for Magix begins!" And the four disciples for evil drinks the alcohol proud. The put the glasses down, and Fel ran toward the stairs.

"Enjoy this place for now, I'll have to go back to the school." And he was off to disguise himself again as the neutral Aspus student.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review and Enjoy Season Two! (Though I don't think I'll enjoy the new episode due to some new characters. ; ) 


	11. Discovery, Saga 2

Before I get started with this chapter, best I give a few notes.

First off, most of us know about Flora's new boyfriend, Helia. The biggest problem I had with this, was the fact of his delay in the series. Around Tvtome while it existed before most of us expected Helia to appear in the first episode. There was a particular screencap with them staring at each other and Flora holding a note. Unfortunately though to most of our dismay, they decided to focus on Lord Darkar and the Pixies from the get go. So I had to wait awhile to get a good idea on Helia's character. Other than that, a problem I have with the couple is it's rushed speed.

Learning about this too put a big dent into some of the ideas I was planning. I'll respect the pairing but it seems kind of odd. I'm in a conflict to see what I'll do to the fic. Especially what to do with Spectus and Fel.

Now, this particular chapter will spark the 2nd saga in the fic. But this one shall differ from the other, for there will be a wider focus on multiple people. Not to mention how I can mend the previous relationship I had planned before hand. Also, since Helia is added to the fic, so will all elements of Season Two shall be added. Which shouldn't be too hard. (Good thing the pixies are one-dimensional. ;) Anyway, enjoy the The Secret School now amped and compatible with Season 2!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Winx Club or any of the characters, rights, etc... I do own the Aspus School, it's community, and all other elements I have added.

**Chapter 11: **Discovery, Saga 2

* * *

"Really?" 

"Absolutely."

"Sweet! Can't believe your doing this!"

"Nothing I couldn't do for my own daughter." The voice said.

"Thanks pops! Later."

"See you in a few."

Musa smiled as she placed the phone back on the stand. After all of the time at Alfea, she could finally see her father again. She rushed out the door to tell the girls the good news.

"Hey peeps!" Everyone turned to Musa's door. "My dad just called on the phone and we all can go to his new concert in Magix! He said he'll be paying and I'll get to sing again!"

"Excellent! All right! Splendid! Sweet." Said the many responses of all of the Winx Club."

"And he scored us some extra tickets for the Red Fountain guys to come along." The girls grinned roguishly at the idea. "We just have to go in about an hour."

"I'll tell Flora the news. She hasn't waken up yet." Bloom said. The fire fairy walked into her bedroom. Kiko of course was sleeping comfortably but a purple haired pixie laid sleeping next to him. She continued into Flora's room. "Flora! Good news!"

Flora tilted her head slowly and coughed meekly. Her face was red, turning her tan skin into a vermilion. The blanket wrapped around her body was wrinkled and out of balance, possibly from the suffering. Bloom walked closer to her friend. "Uhh...Hi Sweetie."

"Flora? Are you ok?"

"No. I feel horribly sick." She wisped out as she coughed again.

"This doesn't look good, I'll get the others." And Bloom just did that. The others entered the room. Musa turned on the lights as they entered.

"Oh no, oh no!" Stella complained.

"This doesn't look very good." Tecna added.

"I'll see what the problem is!" A pixie hovered around by Tecna. Most of her clothes had an aquamarine color, as did her hair and eyes. She had one a gold visor with purple on the side. She began to place a green line by Flora's feet and slowly move it upward.

"I'll assist you." The technological fairy said as she scanned the flower fairy. The beam rose up Flora's body, then stopping as it reached her head. The duo examined all internal systems of the fairy, hoping things were alright. A ding, pitched through the room.

"Oh dear!" the pixie said.

"This is not good..." Tecna backed up.

"What is it?"

"Flora has contracted a terrible disease, known as Peragas."

"What does that do?" Bloom asked.

"Peragas is an interesting disease. It's usually obtained through an oriphus of the face and spreads to the body. It's symptoms are coughing, sneezing, high fever, sweating, dizziness, weakness, and a sapping of magical essence from the mouth. And, it's...uncureable."

"This is terrible!" A second voice said. Hovering by Flora's bedside was another pixie. Sporting a shimmering, golden olive top, skirt, and boots to match. She had orange hair, with two long strands, standing but then going down on each side.

"Luckily, the disease only lasts one day." Sighs of relief followed. "The peculiar thing about this is that Peragas comes more commonly from a potion."

"What are we going to do? This is my dad, I can't miss this opportunity." Musa said.

"We shouldn't have to worry." Stella said. "Flora should be fine, I mean, we don't have to worry about any attacks."

"Not true." The digital fairy interrupted. "Seth told me that witches have attacked his school vault after it was discovered. And any witch would easily take advantage of a incapacitated fairy."

"We're going to need defense." Tecna's pixie said.

"Good idea, Digit." Bloom said. She pulled out her cell phone. "Stella, you call Red Fountain. Tecna, you analyze Flora's disease more. Musa, go tell Faragonda about witches."

"What are you going to do Bloom?"

"I'm gonna call Aspus." The girls scrambled to their tasks. Bloom began to dial.

--------------------------

At Aspus.

Ding!

"Okay students, have an enjoyable weekend." The teacher said.

The students stretched as the walked or limped back into their dorms. Spectus pressed against his back, aligning his spine thusly. Seth wiped the sweat from his forehead. They each stopped at their door.

"Remind me not to duel Vern again." Spectus groaned.

"Hehe, no way. I'd rather have an easy battle against Akira again." Seth chuckled.

"There's a huge difference between fighting an experienced spear wielder and a vertically challenged engineering genius."

"Eh, this is exactly why the battles are randomly chosen."

Something began to clatter in Spectus's leggings. The clatter and tone motioned in the sense of synthesizers booming loudly. He quickly pulled the phone and placed it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi Spectus, it's Bloom."

"Oh, hey."

"Listen, we have a bit of a problem. Musa's dad got us some tickets. But Flora has a disease and she can't go."

Spectus blinked. "Really?"

"Yeah. So, we were wondering if you could help her while we go to the stadium."

"My pleasure Bloom. Bye." Spectus closed his phone.

"What'd Bloom want from you?"

"Flora's sick and asked for us to defend her."

"And you said yes! Spectus, I know you like Flora, but you can't pull this chivalrous crap all semester."

"I know she likes me back, so I want to be around her as much as I can. The fact that it's good-hearted is just coincidence."

"Sure and so has everything else that has happened to them."

"Shut up. Let's just get Astra."

As they opened the door, the summoner or his pet were not in the bed. Both pondered on what Astra would be doing gone. Seth simply shrugged it off and went into his room. Spectus walked to his room, but caught a glimpse in his eye. It was a goldenrod note. The warrior picked it up and read it promptly.

"_Dear Spectus and Seth: _

I've been thinking a lot about what happened yesterday with Carby and those witches. I decided that now is the time to build on my defense. And the best way to do that is to get a new weapon. I read of a special mace I learned about from the book. It's on planet Andros, and I can simply retrieve it from one of their many sunken temples. It can accelerate my casting skills. This shouldn't take very long. I'll be back by the end of the weekend.

Your comrade,  
Astra Citare"

"What about his classes?" Spectus wondered. He then looked down further.

_"PS: I know your thinking of it, but I already told Troja and the others about this, so my classes are covered."_

"Oh... Hey Seth! Astra went off to get something, so we'll have to do this alone!"

"Damn. Ok, getting my aketon back on."

Back at Alfea, ten minutes later...

Most of the girls were ready for the concert. Stella, Bloom, Tecna, and Musa were in their going-out clothes, basically ready for any social event possible. Everyone was still huddled around Flora's bed though. Peragas seems paralyzing despite the fact it'll only last for one day. A knocking was heard at the door. Bloom opened it, revealing Spectus and Seth.

"Hey Bloom." The spectral warrior said.

"Hey guys, come in." The fire fairy greeted.

"So, how's Flora?"

"Follow me." The three walked into Flora's room. At this point she was simply resting, but with a struggled facade. She still gave off a hot aura from her disease. Bloom pointed at her, and the two warriors kneeled by her bedside.

"Oh damn..." Spectus said.

"Poor Flora." The thief said looking down. "What's the disease?"

"Peragas."

"Odd, that's suppose to be a potion induced spell used to weaken enemies."

"That's what I thought!" Digit said. "This is illogical!"

"Indeed." Her bonded fairy said.

"What's the commotion about?" A voice said. The Aspus students turned to see another fairy. This one was wearing a purple half shirt with blue circle on it. Her hair was long and brown, with two long cinnamon colored streaks by the hanging past the sides of her face, matching her skin tone. She was also wearing a pair of forest jean shorts and long light purple socks. "I heard about a..."

She suddenly stopped looking at one of the members. "The Silent Shadow."

"Well...if it isn't Princess Layla." Seth said.

"I'd figure with your rep, you'd be arrested for coming to Magix."

"You would, but I'm not."

"Layla?" Musa asked. "How do you know this guy?"

"He has stolen from my royal palace."

"Ah yes..." The rogue thought. "The enchant of water manipulation."

"So that's why you study in enchanting." Spectus said. "I never thought of why a thief would study on enchanting instead of things like combat skills or subtlety.

"My father taught me that whenever you obtain a great power, you should use it to it's full potential."

"I'll cut you a deal thief. I overheard about Flora's problem. Since you look like a nice guy and is willing to protect her, I'll let you keep the enchant."

"Whew, that's good. I still haven't mastered how to use it."

"But, you must return it by the end of the term."

"Fair enough princess." Seth and Layla shook hands with the deal. They both smiled.

"So...back to main topic." Spectus reminded.

"Right. Other than me and Seth, is anyone else going to help defend? Astra is off on Layla's home planet for some mace."

"I'm sure one of the guys at Red Fountain will help. Infact..." Stella looked out the window. The red triangular shop landed outside of Alfea's gates. "They're here!" She confirmed.

--------------------------

Outside of Aspus Mountain, Fel was walking confidently to his new hideout. The recent encounter with the witches had tingled his senses as he would be able to gain power from perilous sources. He stretched his arms, then pointed to the small door of the house of his last victim.

"Ah yes...here we are." He twisted the doorknob and lifted the door open with his foot. "Ladies? Are you still here?"

"Yeah, we are." Came from the sound of Icy's voice.

"Excellent." Fel went down the stairs to meet with his three powerful friends. "How are you three doing?"

"Fine."

"Unconfortable." Said Stormy.

"Have important news." The tundra witch informed. Fel raised an eyebrow. "We were recently contacted by a friend."

"A friend, eh?" Fel grinned. "What kind?"

"Let's just say, a powerful, old friend."

"I'm interested. Where does he live?"

"Oh, you'll see."

At that moment, Darcy placed a blindfold around his eyes. Fel slipped his sword from his side and sliced around his back. He gripped it tightly and pointed it forward.

"What are you planning?"

"Our friend doesn't want you to see the way. He figured a surprise would make this a much better visit."

Fel put the sword back by his waist. "Sounds interesting. Take me to him." The witches walked out of their hideout and lead Fel to his destination.

--------------------------

"We're here!" Shouted Sky as he walked through the door. Riven, Brandon and Timmy followed.

"Hey Sky!" Bloom said enthusiastically looking at her boyfriend.

"Hiya Shnookums!" Stella said happily as she saw Brandon.

"Nice to see you Stel." The two hugged.

"Sheesh." Seth said from across the room. He glanced over to his roommate. "I don't know why, but Fairies and Specialists always seem to pair up. It seems like there is some weird ratio that some amount of fairies will fall for some amount of specialists."

"It's probably due to their amount of romantics." Spectus said. The thief nodded in agreement. "Such as me."

Seth sighed. "Dude, understand that since you have not confessed anything to Flora, she technically is up for grabs." Spectus had the look of eviscerating him with the scythe he brought along. "Meaning, she could have a boyfriend already, or might get one before the chance of you confessing."

"Impossible. Flora is probably one for me. She recognizes my concerns."

"I'm just saying this because I don't want you to get hurt. Do you want to end up as one of those unaccomplished men that can't progress in life due to 'the women I could have screwed.' You can't let others, or their ideas, control your life."

"That's a horrible thing to say."

"Possibly, but it is telling the truth. And if people don't understand the truth, then they let their fantasies control them. And living in a fantasy world will sooner or later come crashing down in a deadly way."

"So, what will you do if your struck by love?"

"First off, if a cupid exits, he's getting stabbed in the back. Second, I'll embrace it depending on how positively or negatively effects me. And if the women is an annoying girly-girl or blatant, self-hating feminist."

Spectus thought over Seth's ideas for that second. He had the right idea of women being a plus or minus in any relationship. Flora did also give the impression of a high maintenance women.. He never saw her in battle. But her kindness and beauty seemed to have overpassed any of those flaws. His devotion however...has not been fully acknowledged. Flora would still care for his actions. That is what a companion would do. And she never thought against him.

"Seth, you make a good argument. But I'll still stick to my principals of Flora's affection."

"I'm glad you would admit that."

"Oh wow!" Said a voice from the cracks. Through the cracks of a door, Chatta was listening perfectly to the warriors debate. "This'll be an amusing story for Flora. I know it's important for her to know about this boy!"

In the mean time everyone was dressed and ready to go to the concert. Each fairy had their pixie with them and the specialists were prepared. Spectus and Seth were sitting near Flora's door vigilantly. Riven, Timmy, Sky and Brandon each looked at each other.

"Who's going to stay?" Seth asked.

"Not sure." Sky said. "What would be the best way to decide?"

"Drawing straws?" Timmy suggesting.

"That'll work." Riven agreed. He took off his cape and picked four random strings from the material. He began to mix them around in his hand. He placed his hand out in a fist, revealing four strings. "Ok, person with the long string loses." The other three warriors reached for their strings. Riven opened his hand, it was long. "Me and my bright ideas." He groaned.

"Sorry dude." Brandon said.

"We'll bring you something nice." Sky assured.

"Hey, wait a second...where's Helia?"

"He had to work on an extra credit assignment in Arms Mastery class." Timmy said.

"Figures. You can't really defeat a bunch of enemies with a glove with a whip coming out of it."

"Better tell Musa before we leave..."

--------------------------

"Where are we going?" Fel asked slightly irritated.

"You'll see when we take off your blindfold. Now keep quiet." Stormy said.

"Shouldn't be too hard to figure out. Let me think...I'm going upward, and I feel a familiar sense of energy."

"Keep quiet." Icy commanded. "He asked that we keep this a surprise."

"Fine, fine. No need to be pushy. It just seems like we're going through plenty of trouble just for this person. I feel as though I should know about him by now though."

"That's enough!" Stormy outbursted.

"Stormy. Calm down." Darcy obliged. "You say anything else Fel may go rogue on us."

"Thank you."

"Ok guys, we're ready to go!" Musa cheered. "Sorry you can't come with us Riven. But, I guess that's what being a specialist is all about."

"Yeah..." Riven nodded. He sat by Spectus and Seth.

"Wait a second." Seth said standing up from his seat. "Who are they?" He pointed at the hovering pixies above them.

"Where are my manners?" Said the pixie by Musa. Her hair was thistle going in several locks on both sides of her head, with a teal bow in the back. She wore a long teal petticoat, with thistle to match underneath. She had pink marks and lipstick and pale, dark blue eyes. "I'm Tune, pixie of manners." She bowed.

"Nice to meet you." Seth said.

"You can call me Lockette." The said pixie hovering by Bloom spoke. Her hair was fairly simple, bowl shaped and fuchsia, with orange butterfly shaped clip in her hair. The clip matched with her dress which had small cream colored belt around her waist. She had cream colored gloves as well. "I'm the pixies of portals."

"Hello." Spectus greeted.

"I'm Amore, the pixie of love." The pixie next to Stella was wearing a pink, thin toga with a ruffled collar. Her hair was cardinal, in several streaks with two lighter toned streaks by her face. She was decorated with flowers on her toga and hair, and had some green cloth in her hair shooting from the side.

"Figures..." Seth thought.

"And this is Piff." Layla held out. She had similar skin and hair style to Layla, yet she wore a pair of pink and linen pajamas with a matching cap covering up most of her hair. "She's a baby, so she can't really speak."

"Thanks for telling us that."

"Your welcome!" Stella replied." Let's go! Don't want to be late!" The fairies and the specialists left to go off to their concert.

"What are we gonna do now?" Riven asked.

"I don't know." Seth looked around the dorm. "They have a TV or something?"

"I think so." Riven decided to help Seth.

Spectus leaned in close to Flora's door. "Oh Flora...you wonder nature diety you..."

"Found it!" Seth shouted. "I'll set it up by the door." Riven walked back over to Spectus.

"I feel that you were missing from my life. My school restricted me from female interaction, but because of you, I feel freed from that prison. It's amazing that this all happened not to long ago. All I can think about is how you've helped me. I never really appreciated it that much until now. I have no idea if I'll be able to be without you...you just have such a wonderful soul. And you can always depend on me for whatever you may need."

"You know..." Riven interjected. "She has a boyfriend."

Spectus blinked at that moment. "What?"

--------------------------

"Ok! We're here!" Icy tore off the blindfold from Fel's head.

"Excellent." He blinked slowly from the sudden light change. Yet the atmosphere was quiet dark itself. The warlock moved his body slowly, relaxing his muscles. This place he was at, although mysterious, seemed very correlative. His powers felt swirling around his whole being as though he could control the whole area. He looked around, seeing a large abyss concealing water in a deep sulfured color. His exact ground however was covered in pillars and in a deep burgundy. He looked at the witches, they were kneeled down.

"Welcome ladies. It has been awhile." Said a voice.

It entered through the shadows giving a powerful, menacing aura. At that moment, Fel laid instantly to his knees at the force by him.

For before him, was the Shadow Phoenix.

* * *

Review Please. 

And feel free to flame me because of my long and procrastinating ass. I deserve it.


End file.
